One heart, two lovers
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: So what if this new foreginer guy comes to meet Rapunzel, started as a duty, but as time passed by things just grew... stronger? What about Flynn? And Rapunzel? And their love story, can a single guy destroy all they believed in?
1. Apple vs Chocolate

I have one thing to say before anything happens: I FREAKING LOVE TANGLED. I mean it. I think is the best movie ever (besides harry potter.)

Well, back to topic, I have read almost every story of Tangled, and believe me I loved them all! But I have only read one of Flynn jealous, and non about Rapunzel, what about that? Flynn is so damn gorgeous(I know he's not real, wish he was) and Rapunzel is quite cute. So I'm doing this story about their love, but believe me, problems will come ahead. Hope you like it.

MY FIRST TIME EVER on writing, don't be mean, I will loooove to get reviews, and constructivism is not bad at all, but if you really don't like it, don't tell me, I will be broken hearted, no one wants that, uh?

And other thing you will have to be… aware is that… I actually speak Spanish, not English, so… so damn sorry if I say something… well, random or weird? Im trying my best here.

This story starts just when Flynn (or Eugene) and Rapunzel are in the tower, just in the moment when Gothel dies and Flynn is allright and healed again.

Disclaimer: I dont own nothing.

Corrected!

* * *

After we kissed, I swear that there was nothing better in the world than being there with her, feeling her, tasting her. We opened our eyes and I saw those green eyes staring back. Suddenly she opened them bigger, just like she has remembered something and gulped, I swear I almost heard it.

"Okay, first of all" I spoke quickly before she had the chance. "I didn't leave you, swear to god, well… yes I left you but not my fault."

She looked at me and then she made a funny face. Believe me, I almost laughed. _Almost._ The key word, the thing is that we were in the freaking tower, and her mother had just died, and I have just been dead like what? Five minutes ago? So nope, wasn't funny at all.

"What?" She said innocently, still close to me. "What are you talking about?"

"What? Well, I thought you were going to freak out because you remembered I left you back then, in the boat, and I repeat. I didn't. Just so you know."

She cracked a weak smile.

"Actually, I wasn't going to tell you anything about that, buy yeah, just so you know, you broke my little heart back then" she said but she wasn't smiling anymore.

"And im so so _so _sorry for that, those… am... Friends of mine, well good guys actually, they believed me when I…" I smiled remembering the time I stole the bag with the crown, they trusted me, they were so naive, naive indeed, then I looked at Rapunzel, alright not the right thing to say "well, nevermind, the truth is I never left you and I need you to believe that, they put me in that boat and to be honest, two against one was a big problem and those guys… they can count for five if you want to."

She looked into my eyes, looking for something she could say "that's a lie" but obviously she saw nothing but mere truth.

"I believe you, you know? I just… couldn't make it to my heart and, to be honest, when I heard your voice calling for me, I just knew it"

I took her hand and start playing with her, she smiled. "Knew what?"

I almost didn't breathe but she only smiled at me enigmatically. Then she turned to the window, she stood up and I did the same. She looked down. Obviously changing the topic.

"We've got problems, major problems" She said running her hand through her hair, now color chocolate, I will miss the gold running 70 fts longs trough the air. "We need a way to get out of here."

"Don't worry Blondie, you are with Flynn Rider" I winked at her.

Then suddenly she looked at me, again with that face… that I didn't know what was with her.

"I didn't leave you! I swear!"I say putting my hands up just like she was accusing me.

"Can you stop that? I Believe you Eugene, there's no need for that" she said firmly and still sweet, women. Finally I gulped and accepted that she was right.

"Then what? cause Blondie, you are killing me with that face… like if I have done something wrong… to you" Cause I have done a lot of things wrong all my life.

"Well, its just that, listen… I think, well no, something happened to me before you came, and well, ahm, now Im kinda sure that…"I wanted her to finish but she looked at me like she was going crazy. So I took her head in my hands and laid my forehead against hers then I closed my eyes.

"Say it, I can handle everything, Im Flynn Rider after all, so bring it on Blondie"

She breathed in and then like she was on hurry she spilled out.

"Im the lost baby, I mean the lost princess everyone is looking for"

For a second, just a second, nothing crossed mi mind, and the next second was like a big "Oh" and _then _I freaked out. I motioned with my hands the space between her and me, and then to the window, pointing to the castle.

"Repeat that again"

"IMTHELOSTPRINCESS" She screamed so loud that I barely understood her, whatever I already knew what se really wanted to say, dude, this is too much.

"Blondie… this is way too much for my nerves, but putting aside that we are in this huge tower… and that you are the, well a princess, we got a mayor problem than that." I said taking her hand and feeling so damn cursed. A PRINCESS! Rapunzel, my blondie _MY-BLONDIE_ is a freaking princess.

"Yeah? What?" she said almost trembling under my hands, she was starting to get a little nervous so I decided to stay calm, at least some of us should be, right? I'm freaking Flynn Rider, so stay cool men. After putting aside Eugenie for a while I smiled to her leading her to the window, she smiled back.

"Your parents are going to kill me, how I'am supposed to explain you used to be Blond?"

A whole month has passed since the day Rapunzel finally found her parents. I have never be so proud of myself, seeing her happy made me… well, happy too. And seeing her _really_ happy after 18 years, with her real parents… well that was too good to be true. However, it was the most awkward moment for me, I just stood there, watching but not doing anything at all, feeling like "Dude-Get-Out-Of-Here." Good thing is that this woman pulled me into the circle. I felt like I belonged… Yeap, I had no idea at what I was getting into, as always, and suddenly it was clear to me Rapunzel was as crazy and random as her mother. Yeap, a family thing.

Now I was doing nothing in the backyard of the castle, just watching the blue sky, wondering what was Blondie doing, cause obviously that couldn't be as exciting that being with me. _Eugene…_I reminded myself. _She's a princes… she needs lessons; she needs to practice all those things. Alone. Not with you. But with someone who is actually someone… someone…of the royalty._

My thought trailed away. I closed my eyes so hard it almost hurt. I have thought about it since the day I saw them reunited, since the second I found myself like out o place. A single thought that I was sure it had to be done sometime, but truth is I wasn't ready for it. I had to make a decision, and every day it was more difficult. Rapunzel was a princess. A PRINCESS FOR GOD'S SAKE. And what exactly I am? Yeah, the most wanted thief of the kingdom. Well _Ex-most_ wanted. The perfect couple, _right_. I used to be proud, reallyyyyy proud of the "wanted" signs (in spite of the nose) but now I just wanted it all to disappear. I wanted to be good for her, but honestly I was expecting the day her father will say to me those words I wasn't ready to hear, that I needed to get out of her life, for good. I don't know what is good anymore. I didn't want to leave but I was thinking about the possibility three weeks from now. And… I have to admit it, Rapunzel could have her prince if she wanted to. Suddenly my heart stopped painfully, I didn't want that to happen.

"Eugene, you have such a face… I think for the very first time in my life Im thinking about you as 'not that handsome.'"

I opened my eyes to see a green ones staring back. She totally distracted me in crucial moments.

"Blondie, did you just… did you just told me, _me,_that I _wasn't_ handsome? Cause If you did you will have to take it back."

"Nope"

"Apologize, Blondie, you have no idea on what are you getting in"

She leaned till she had her nose against mine, I smiled against my will.

"Now you look better, what were you thinking? You know, you have been weird lately"

I smiled to her and kissed her slowly, after a few second I sat down and took her hand into mine trying to sound good to comfort her.

"Nothing really, stupid things."

Non of us said nothing like in…what? Five minutes? We just lied there next to each other. This was getting into mi nerves… she was never. Ever. Quiet.

"Blondie, why are you so quiet? I actually love to hear you babbling"

She raised a brow, surprised but delighted.

"You love to see me babbling? That's new."

She smiled at me and then the thought of going away disappear in the air, how on earth I was going to be able to go? To be able to ever leave her? I didn't know, I didn't want to know.

"Blondie, I love everything you do, literally, you are… by far, the most amazing, and by that special girl I have ever met."

Every day I became a little more… soft, more.., caring, more Eugene. And I didn't like that. At all. But with her… I don't know. I guess she needs me, the same way I need her.

"You are saying im weird."

I chuckled a little but didn't say anything. She was weird sometimes.

"Im weird… I KNEW IT! I mean, I have heard people saying that. Im… so naïve! I don't get to see things as people are used to, I should…!"

"Rapunzel" I said as I took her into my arms with a bright smile "that makes you special, you see things no one else can, and by that I'm not calling you weird, I'm calling you AMAZING! You know what that is, and if you don't maybe I have to remind you more often, goldie."

She giggled and raised her eyes to meet mine.

"And who on earth called you weird? I swear, whoever did that, does not deserve to breathe." I say half playing, half truth, she was my Blondie! If she wanted to dance all night long with no shoes and with a frog in her hair in the middle of the freaking rain, SHE CAN! And it will be FINE! Because is her!

That evening she had this huge plan of going away from the castle, because she had a surprise for me. So (and im sure) against her parents will, they accepted it. Why? Hell I know, but her father face was like "_why you want to go away with this thief, instead of being here in four walls?"_ But what he said was "Be here before five" And by that I understand this "Be here before five or I'll kill you, Flynn Rider." Rapunzel was so happy and radiant when I was a little bit scared. I had to be, he is the king!

I have to teach this girl to read between lines.

Seriously.

Anyway I have to admit she was getting along with her parents, yeap, they were her real mom and dad, but how she was supposed to live with them? When she barely knew them? So when she decided to go away for a while all I had to do was accept it.

She took me outside the castle passing the bridge, away from the kingdom. We walked hand by hand, chatting about whatever crossed our minds, and after a while we sat under a tree full of flowers around. She took out her shoes, feeling the grass underneath her feet. I couldn't help but smile.

"I was starting to miss those cute and little toes"

She smiled at me and started to cut grass and flowers nearby, and as I watched her I feel the necessity to ask.

"So, gorgeous, what's the big surprise?"

She had a lot of grass and sticks in one hand and in the other little flowers. She came back and sat beside me.

"There wasn't a surprise, I just wanted you to come here, for a while."

"And that's why…?"

A week ago I found her in her bedroom really scared and nervous, she didn't tell me why, but I supposed it was something about all the things she had to do in the castle as a princess. However, I was wrong.

"You know, mother and father had been talking… all this month… and im… im scared Flynn, I don't like the ideas they have." She stared babbling as she used to, she did that just in two cases, one: she was so happy she couldn't contain herself, two: she was scared. This one was the last option. I intertwined her fingers with mine to let her know I was there to hear it. "I have told them… and they, god, it's just… so unfair, I don't want to do it."

"I knew it."

She raised her eyes to meet mine. I wasn't that surprised actually, I had a general idea about what was going on.

"You knew it? Oh thanks god, tell me what to do, cause seriously I have no idea."

I looked at the sky and sighed slowly.

"Blondie, what can I say? He's you father, and not only that, he's the king…"Then I stared back at our hands. "If he wants me to leave, if he _tells_ me to leave… I don't know blondie, I have been thinking and…"

She stopped me with a little scream, her short hair moving along.

"What? Eugene, have you been wondering about leaving me?"

She looked scared and sad and my first thought was "lie to her" but how could I?

"…sorry. Its just that…"

She looked away and pulled her hand out of mine.

"I can't believe it."

"Look, Rapunzel"I took her head into my hands, forcing her to look at me "I don't want to leave, but… you are a princess and im not a… good guy. Even you parents think im some kind of… well, a guy who only wants status and those things and-" Suddenly, she put her hand against my mouth.

"You are the good guy, you _saved_ me. And I know, I _know_ you don't want status or money…"

"How can you be that sure?"I tried to say against her hand. She looked strong at me putting her hand harder against my mouth.

"Because you took me to see the lights, came back for me at that tower, _died_ for me, you brought me here with my family, and most of all… God Eugene, if you only could look at yourself the way I do… if you could see all the right things I see in you, maybe you could understand why I love you, I wish people could see it too, and maybe they could understand me, because you are amazing."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't, her hand was way to hard against my mouth, and I was in shock, she had never told me in a whole month she loved me, not like I didn't knew it, however, I haven't say those words to her yet either. It was just way too obvious to the eyes of everyone.

"And… the thing is…"She continued. "I don't know why are you so worried. If my father ever tells you to leave, I will leave that castle with you and never look back. You are my dream, my whole life is planned around you, and I don't want to be in stuck in a place if you are not around, and please just because of that your ego has to be like one hundred times bigger."I tried to look sure about it, like I knew it all the time, but truth is… never in my life I have felt better than in that moment. When she told me that, that she loved me, that she wanted me. She treated me like I was something special. I didn't deserve that, but I guess Eugene did. Good for you, dude. She looked straight into my eyes, not worrying about what she had said. Maybe unaware. I sighed.

"So please, don't ever think about leaving me. _Ever_… and yep. Im kind of begging here Eugene."

She looked so… I didn't have enough words, but I have to stop her before anything happened. Stop her suffering.

"Gomfhe, ahm lofe au tod"

She looked puzzled and then I took her hand out of my mouth with a cocky smile.

"Goldie, I love you too. I won't leave you, I promise" I said with the same tone she once did with me "I'm afraid of that frying pan anyway. I'll be around"

She stared to laugh so hard I had to laugh too. Then we just stared at each other, without words we knew what we were thinking, we sat again together and she started to do something with the flowers and sticks she had recollected. A tiara. As I watched her I remembered something.

"Blondie, by the way, now that is settled that you father is going to deal with me a little bit more. What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing" She said as she finished the tiara. "Just that my father wants me to meet new people."

I made a funny face, I knew because she giggled.

"Like who…? I don't get it"

"They say… and its kind of an order actually, that im still in the age of, how did they call it? I don't know, but this prince is coming and…"

Wait, wait wait wait woe owe owe owe owe stop! A PRINCE?

"So this guy is coming because he wants to see your beautiful kingdom, and then get the hell out of here right? Rapunzel you were freaking out minutes ago and now you are so calm, explain to me."

She turned to meet my eyes, I noticed she felt uneasy so I waited for a response.

"Father said he wanted me to meet him, maybe to be in touch with the other kingdom, he didn't say. I was terrified at first because I thought that he wanted me to like him or something, mother just kept staring at dad oddly, you know? But how could they, right? I love you and I have to admit that's way too obvious, there's no way father could keep me apart from you! Sometimes I'm so naive, probably he just wants us to be friends, I don't know why did I ever worried about it, now is so clear!"

She smiled at me so sure about herself that for a moment I wanted to believe her. But my mind was in shock, a _prince_, a freaking prince was coming to meet Rapunzel. This is _not_ good. Why her father disliked me so much? Im freaking amazing!

"Rapunzel, I think… he's coming to… mhmm ask for your _hand_."

I thought that she will be shocked, but as always, she surprised me.

"My hand? What? I didn't even know that was possible. He doesn't have one or what?"

I almost, _almost_laughed, but this was serious to her anyway. So I played along.

"Don't worry, I will kill him,_literally_ if he does"

"Maybe I could hit him with my frying pan."

I kissed her in the lips so happy I couldn't contain myself.

"I bet you will"

* * *

So today is July 6 (Hey July 4 was amazing, rigth?) of 2012, and this chapter was fixed! I had so many mistakes I think I was about to cry, but I guess this show that I am indeed better at writting now.

-Juliet'lovestory


	2. There's no other way

**THANKS! for all the reviews. I was hoping maybe there would be two reviews, but results is got a litte bit more.  
**

**I know theres people reading this out there! so pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase (: make a girl happy and leave a review! thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, im really happy (: i tried my best in this one too, however, i think im going to quit... i write a LOT! but english is not my first language, so i think is not fair for you guys to be reading bad english...**

**But i guess im going to do this anyway. I love writting and writting in english is a good way to challenge myself.**

**As you know constructivism is well received, as always, im nor perfect and i know it.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own a thing here, not Flynn, or Rapunzel or Tangled (saaaaadly)**

**This is were new guy appears! (:**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

"Eugene…"I said looking at him. "I think its already late, we should start going."

He was asleep in the grass, and I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to, father said before five, and I had to obey. However, I decided to let him sleep a little bit more.

After we finished talking he seemed more relaxed and happy, but something was still wrong, they way suddenly he shivered about something, but I guess we both had the same fear. The prince. This prince was coming, and he wanted my hand. _My_ hand. What was I supposed to say? Im sure I can't give him my hand, I liked them! Mother never told me such a horrible thing could be done. But I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about this world. When I told Eugene if it would hurt Eugene just smiled at me, I knew he was hiding it from me, maybe it was true, maybe it would hurt, and what about me? I wanted my hands with me. After a while of arguing Eugene didn't tell me anything, he just smiled and laughed at my crazy ideas. So I figured out one thing: It had to have another meaning. The "Ask for your hand" had to be some weird and common ritual, like the one I saw in a church? Yep, I think that's how Eugene calls that place, and this baby is submerged in water, I freaked out! But suddenly this person took him out and all of the people were happy and clapping.

_Weeeeeird._

So It seemed to me like this thing of the hand was something like that. I will have to ask mother, real mother. I sighed.

"Eugene, wake up, we've to go." He looked so gorgeous; I had to admit it, when he sleept, like he had found peace, wherever his dreams took him, hoping I was in his dreams I smiled. Finally he opened his eyes. Half here, half there.

"Hello there" he said smiling when his eyes finally found mine, his voice still sleepy. "I think we should get going, right?" Then as he sat up he made a mock. "Im not used to see you in shoes, Blondie I like your cute toes."

I looked at my feet, while he stood up taking me with him as he did. I didn't like him either. They hurted me. I remembered all my life with no shoes in a second, and then I looked back at my shoes that my father gave me almost the same day I arrived the castle. They were cute… not that I know about shoes anyway.

"I know, is weird, but I have to, princess issues i guess."

We started walking when I remembered the beautiful crowns I had made while he was sleeping.

"Wait!" I put one in his hair, and then the other one in mine, putting my crown aside and saved it into his brown backpack.

"What's this… a crown?"He said looking at mine oddly almost laughing I found them really cute. "…Of flowers? Blondie, what are you trying to do to me? You are taking my heart, and my proud too? What an ego."

"C'mon, you look fine, and it matches mine." I said smiling, hoping one day he would actually use a real crown, I will have to ask dad what he need to do. I guess it would be a lot of job. But I think he can handle it.

"Tell me something I don't know, you can put a rock in my head and I still will look handsome."

I took his hand into mine and started walking to the castle, talking about anything that crossed my mind, looking that he actually felt funny with that thing in his hair, but he didn't take it off, and just for that I felt incredibly happy. We got into the town, usually people would come to say hi to me but this time was different. I watched the few people on streets running one way to other, screaming at each other. "He came! He's here!"

"I know I came, what's wrong with this people?"Eugene said, however, there was something in his voice that sounded like acid. I knew something was wrong with him, like he was mad about something, and that something would be me, clearly. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at me.

"Rapunzel, I forgot to buy something, can you please wait here?"

I looked around, we were in the middle of the central plaza, near the castle. There were people all around coming and going, some of them making a bow when they passed, suddenly a lot of little girls came to say hi to me.

"I will be back soon, don't go to the castle without me, I be right back." he kissed me in the head and leave before I got the opportunity to say anything. I played with the girls a little while and when I got tired I started to look around, saying hi to the people I knew, and just trying to not get bored. Good for me, getting bored was never an option; I was fascinating watching the baker with all the smells and colors, when I felt a familiar presence. As I said hi to the baker I turned around to see Max coming, I was so happy too see him that I bought a bunch of apples and started running in his direction, Max warned me about something, and as I looked around to see, something knocked me out of my feet.

* * *

"So what do you think? We made it or what? God, I need to sit." I told Marine as we stopped to catch our breath. Marine looked at me with those beautiful eyes, so proud of herself, like saying 'Why you can't keep running?'

"Shut up Marine, im in disadvantage here, let me rest a while" I said with my hands in my knees. I looked around trying to catch a sight of the guards, lucky for me, there was none. Marine barked at me.

"All right, all right, we should get going, with this cape I think I should be fine…" I said as I put the worn out cape in my shoulders instead of the new one, covering my head, I changed my boots and put away everything that I didn't want to be seen. "Those guards will never recognize me."

I was sick of guards, going everywhere I decided to go. Get a life people, get a life! Marine barked again.

"Can you stop that? I know we have to go the castle, but I want to actually see the city you know? Without being followed or _stalked_. And if you behave I promise I will buy you something." She barked happily as she tried to pull me into the right direction, we walked for half an hour or so when we both watched the path disappear into a bridge, the bridge that lead to the kingdom were this long waited princess lived. I glanced at Marine, my beautiful golden terrier dog.

"You know, I don't know why coming here is so damn important Marine, I'm sure the princess is ugly, all of them are, and this won't be the exception."I sighed. "I guess there's no other way, and besides that mom told me the princess has a horrible name, something like 'Rozenda' I have heard of princess like Tiana, or… Rosemary, or Ariel, the one who lives near the coast, very lucky guy that Erik. But Rozenda? who on earth would call her daughter like that! It sounds like a curse. Marine looked at me in the way my mom always sees me when I was saying something 'rude.'

"Shut up mom, lets keep going"

We wondered around the city for an hour or so. All right, I liked the place; seriously, it had everything I wished for, not that my kingdom didn't, but my kingdom was experimenting the begging of a war, and the happiness im seeing here you can't find it in my kingdom over the seas. I saw the kids playing around and sometimes stopping to see my beautiful Marine. Marine wanted to decide which way to, always want to lead me, but Im you freaking master, dog!

I saw people coming and going, and as weird as it sounds, I saw this white horse leading some guards with… frying pans, Yeah, they were doing their duty with frying pans!

Weird.

Totally creepy.

I looked at Marine who looked at me in a funny way, sure thinking the same things as me and then, oh my dear god no… NO!

"Marine, control yourself! NO _NO _NO _**no**_! MARINE!" I screamed when she run out seeking for a cat, those stupid cats, Marine hated them and in the most minimal sign of a cat, she will start hunting them. I started chasing after her, calling her, trying to cath her. Im the freaking prince and Marine wants me to run after her? I guess there's no other way,

We were near the horse with the frying pan and the black cat that was chasing my dear dog was escaping, Im going to _kill_ her. Suddenly something blocked my way, brown and green, move you stupid thing! But it was too late, I totally hit it falling to the floor. And when I heard an "OUCH!" I was suddenly aware of _who _exactly _I hit._

I opened my eyes after the impact saying sorry again and again like my unique reaction. Then my whole body stopped, I stopped apologizing, I didn't moved and I swear to god, I almost stopped breathing, my heart… everything just… stopped to watch those beautiful green eyes staring back. They are the most beautiful green I have ever seen. It only lasted a second because I realized something. This was a person, a… girl. As I had to notice when I looked down… I turned red.

"Sorry, im… am…I hit you." Can you be more stupid man? Stop getting red!

She giggled.

I smiled.

"I know."

I didn't move, I just kept staring at her eyes, and her hair, so short… I like that, long hair makes me uneasy. And in top of that she had this cute tiara with flowers all around. I liked her… c'mon man! What a lie! You dont even know her! But I had to agree with my inner self, she was cute. She started talking but I was not paying attention.

"...hurting me."

"Sorry, what?"

"That we are still in the floor and you are hurting me… a little." She said with a sweet smile.

"Of course! Damn I'm so so so soo sorry, I… well… im not.. however..."Shut up, shut up shut up! Just shut up man!I stoop up, and then I helped her, she was back on her own feet she managed to shook her dress as I watched her trying to figure it out what to say I felt something besides my leg, I looked down. "Here you are, stupid girl, I was looking for ya."

The girl looked at me puzzled.

"This-"I said as I bent down to pet Marine. "Is my dog, Marine, she was running after a cat, I was following her, when I… well… hit you… am, that's kinda obvious, right?"

She bent down to pet Marine, for a second our hands touched, I wondered if she felt the same thing I felt at that moment, seems… seems... wait, wait! Nope, nothing.

"Wow, you are such a cutie, I wonder if Flynn would like a dog, I love dogs, and-" She started babbling and Suddenly I was unable to speak, not because she was pretty not because the freaking horse with a frying pan was near by, it was because this thing! Came out of nowhere! I hit him out of her shoulder. She looked horrified at me.

"I know!"I said "That… frog! Was there in your shoulder! And I just felt like…"I couldn't say anything more, she run up where that… frog was and very carefully she took it into her hands. "Wait! That's a frog! What are you doing brownie?"

Suddenly she looked at me, I stood up to meet her and I noticed I was taller than her. Nice. Wait. It doesn't have to be nice I freaked out, then I smiled. Im sure I looked stupid.

"This is pascal" She said worried, petting her….. amm…

"That's a frog. And its horrible, it scares me, really."

"Is my friend" She said lovely at the same time she protected… it, with her body, and I swear that the frog looked at me furiously, almost like it had feelings. "And his name is Pascal."

I sighed, this girl was weird.

"Well, I wont hit that frog again."

"Chameleon!"

"Whatever, seriously, how can that thing be your friend?"I sighed, she opened her mouth to argue but I stopped her. "However, nice to meet you Pascal, sorry dude, wasn't my intention to hit you."

Pascal, yeap, that frog _had_ a name, looked at me, YEAH! HE LOOKED AT ME! almost angry. I rolled my eyes, I was going crazy, nuts. I was apologizing to a freaking frog. Marine besides me just kept staring at him… or her... or it. I think she felt the same way about Pascal the way I did with Marine.

"I think Pascal likes you." She said after a while, I didn't want to know how she knew that.

"I believe you" I sighed "My name is Sebastian."I said as I extended my hand, she greeted me back with a lot of energy.

"Rapunzel! nice to meet you, feel proud of yourself, Pascal its not used to people, I think just me and…. Wu!" she said in a funny voice, she was babbling a lot, i coudlnt help but notice that all the people here had horrible names: Rapunzel and Rozenda. "Look! Pascal and Marine are friends!"

Still holding her hand I watched Pascal sat in the head of Marine, like the frog was in charge, Marine started barking happily. By the corner of my eye, I watch her smile, this girl, this weird girl that had me, well not going crazy, or falling but sure interested, she so weird! I had to know her more maybe invite her to dinner? Suddenly I remembered.

"God! I have to go."I say as with disbelief I took Pascal with a hand and gave it to Rapunzel, I almost puke, I touched that thing. "I have a meeting, sorry there's no other way."

She looked at me like sadly.

"Pascal was getting along with Marine, I guess you are in a hurry."

I smiled cockily.

"For a pretty brownie I always have time"

She smiled so naive that I wondered if she noticed I was starting to like her.

Scartch that. Im going back to my kingdom tonight.

There's no other way.

* * *

It took me half an hour or so to finally get the information.

**_This prince was coming to the kingdom tomorrow._**

**_ His kingdom was overseas, and the trip was a eight days long. _**

**_His name was Sebastian._**

**_He was coming to meet Rapunzel. _**

That's all I got to know, I didn't know his last name, the name of the kingdom, or the looks. I guess I will have to wait to see him. When I was going out of the shop were this man gave me the info, I heard him laugh behind me when I closed the door, I looked back and I saw myself reflected… god I was still wearing the tiara! I looked so dumb! But I couldn't help but smile. She made the tiara for me, and even tough I knew I looked stupid, I didn't take it off.

I started walking to the place I left her, knowing it was a little too late already, and soon it will be late enough so the king will be mad. But I had the right to know who was coming, right? Because it seems dear Queen and King didn't liked me, at least her father. I turned around on a corner and the first thing I saw (as always) was Rapunzel, looking brilliant almost shining. Besides her was this boy, he had blond hair in soft curls, he was taller than her but not taller than me, and for what it seemed to me, he was a foreigner. I had never seen him before, and his face was different from the faces of the kingdom… I was just watching when… wait a sec. What? He's holding her hand… _holding_-her-hand. I knew I dropped my jaw. I have never been jealous. Maybe a little, how could I been not? Rapunzel is always telling me I shouldn't have hit the guy who wanted to dance with her in a party her parents did for her. But for some reason _this_ took me out of guard. Before I could do anything Rapunzel took away her hand from his. I smiled. Maybe she's not _that_ naive anymore.

The guy took Pascal in his hands. Wow, he was not afraid of the frog. Nice. And gave it back to her, they chatted a minute or so, and he left looking over his shoulder so many times that I knew his neck hurted. I tried to kill him mentally, but he kept walking. I have extremely good looks, I guess I didn't have super powers. I sighed. I walked to Rapunzel who was chatting with Pascal, then she turned around smiling, like if she already knew it was me.

"Eugene!"She giggled and made a funny face. "You still have the tiara in you head, you look funny."

I was still thinking about that boy, when her voice called me to earth. I wasn't paying attention at all she repeated it to me.

"Yeap, I think I look handsome, how could I not be? Anyways I think I like it."

We hold hands together and walked to the castle, that was actually nearby.

"Who was this boy you were talking too?"

She didn't look guilty, because she wasn't doing anything wrong! C'mon Flynn, she's the sweetest girl in the world! I don't think she knows how to lie, or if she was even able to.

"Oh, you saw him? He fell over me."

"WHAT? How do you know that?"

"Because he was following her dog, and he hit me." She giggled. "You are weird sometimes."

Yeah, right, me? The weird? Then i looked up.

"SHI-i stopped myself.- amh... right, I guess, now we need to run, your father is going to kill me."

She wrapped herself around me and with a smile on our faces we finally reached the door of the castle. The guards let us pass, and the first thing I noticed was that there were new guards on the castle, Rapunzel, naive as always, didn't noticed, too exited chatting with me to even wonder about it. I guess is all right, at least it's better for her, we went to the place where we were supposed to meet her parents, in their thrones, meeting them was still akward for me, her mother, as I noticed, liked me, me being with Rapunzel, but her father… was another case. We opened the big entrance and now this time Rapunzel gasped. Hundreds of guards on green uniforms stood in lines and lines and lines, occupying almost all the floor, I wasn't able to see the end of the ocean of green. What the…

"Eugene."She whispered. "What's going on?"

"No idea blondie." I whispered back. I realized there was no need to whisper. She was a princess, if she wanted to yell, her parents wont even bother.

Suddenly I heard the voice of his father calling Rapunzel. The lines of guards moved a side all at the same time.

Akward…

Rapunzel gave me a "This is one of those things I don't know about the world, right?" look, I smiled at her. Finally I was able to see her father in the end of the weird hall the guards had made. Her mother raised a hand, calling for her.

"I think you should go, because this just can mean something."

"What?"She said alarmed.

"They were about to send all this people to look for you, obviously, I bet is around six, your father is going to kill me!"I joked, but she looked terrified I laughed. "Blondie, im kidding, now just go, I'll wait here."

She made a funny face.

"I'll be here, not going anywhere." I knew her father was calling for her, not for me, so it was a better idea if she went alone.

"Fine, wait for me."

She started to walk and as I watched her go I whispered.

"As always."

Oh my, Flynn were are you? Eugene likes to hang up a lot... With a mock, i found that being sweet with her didnt really bother me... not that much.

I guess im weird.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you liked Sebastian or what? Next chapter is actually great.**

**Hope you like it  
**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE TO ME (:**


	3. Hit him, blondie!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS=) **

**you...are... AMAZING **

**You all deserve a virtual cake ;D well xmas is coming (: so im veryyyy happy about it! lets just hope santa brings me all i asked for (paint brush and some... canvas? yep i thin**k **that's how is called) Because thing is i paint A LOT**

**_Readers!: What would u like for xmas? _  
**

**Let the jelousy begin!**

**ENJOY =)**

Disclaimer: im not the owner of Flynn, Rapunzel, The story or anything, maybe just Sebastian, but he's an asshole i dont like him =) so im no the owner either.

* * *

I reached the door of the castle and hided between some bushes, I had to change. I did it in record time! proud of myself I headed to the entrance, my guards were already there, worried. They were such a babies.

"Your majesty! Where have you_ been_?" Peter asked me, the captain of all of them. "We know you like to disappear sometimes, but please, we are in a foreigner country, you cant go and do whatever you want-"

I shut him with a movement of my hand.

"Actually, _I_ can, so now, let's get over with this already. Peter, I really want to go back to my kingdom, I don't like wasting my time like this." I never liked princess and this won't be the exception, all of them were mean, despicable, and not even pretty. I will just go and say the same thing I always said. And then it would be over, back to where I belonged.

"You know,-" Peter say, he was the only one I could call my friend. I stopped to hear him. "...Sebastian, that we only want a good girl so you can get married, a girl that deserves you, we are not asking for more, neither your parents, who are the ones dealing with the war, **not** you, you are not in charge of the kingdom right now, so enjoy your time here, I think It would be good for you to relax, too see the town, you are only nineteen."

I smiled at him. I guess he's right. I thought of Rapunzel and I was suddenly sure of something. The princess could be jealous of Rapunzel, I bet she's the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom… All right, Sebastian, back to earth, there's no time for this, Marine besides me barked as she was reading my mind.

"I think we should let her outside this time."Peter said petting her.

"You are kidding, right? If I'm going, hell she's coming, if the princess doesn't like her, I wont like her at all then, that is going to make things easier, now let's go."

And with Marine by my side I entered the castle.

And what happened?

Nothing.

The princess wasn't there. Her father was upset. And I was tired for the long trip. And this girl was making me wait? I didn't even knew her and I already disliked her. Jesus...

_We waited, and waited, and waited. _

It wasn't a long time, but for me it was. I could be anywhere by now. Suddenly I heard the big entrance open, my guards didn't let me see, but I wished it was the princess so I could go already. With a sign of my hand the guards moved apart, so the newcomer could come to the front. I waited with Marine at my feet.

I smiled, at least to leave her stunned with my good looks, god knows im so damn hot, but then… I saw it. I saw _her_. And I swear to god, there was nowhere in the world I rather be, than here. She was the princess.

I was the stunned one.

"Rapunzel." I whispered, but no one heard. She looked so… soft, so incredibly radiant, the sun couldn't even be compared, she was nothing like the other princess, not even the other girls. She smiled to her father apologizing for being late and made me wait. Girl! Don't apologize, you could have let me waiting a year and I wouldn't be mad!

"I told you, sweetie" Her father said not angry at all. "you had to be here around five, I told Fly-"

"Its all right, In not mad or anything." I suddenly said, she finally looked at me.

"Hi!"She said full of energy, I wondered if it was always like this, I smiled and then she leaned to the floor. "Come here beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile, Marine barked happily and went to her arms, she petted her as I approached her.

"Nice to see you again, _princess_." I said as I took her hand to pull her up. Why didn't she told me that she was the princess?

"You know each other?"Said his father, he looked to the Queen. "I guess is destiny, isn't it?"

Rapunzel made a funny mock. The Queen made a sad face to her husband but didn't say anything.

"Wait a second." Rapunzel said, I looked at her brightly; she looked at me in disbelief. "You are… who are you?"

I leaned in some kind of bow I took her hand and kissed it. All girls loved that. I raised again, she looked suspicious, like i was some kind of Freak.

God, she loves me.

She moved her hands to her shoulder, just like she wanted to hold something and then realizing there was nothing to hold there. I just hoped it wasnt the frog.

"Im Sebastian Ligthwater."

Her father continued as I just stood there watching her.

"He's the prince I was talking to you about it a week ago, I want you to meet him, I just want you to be friends right now."

Rapunzel smiled and looked over the crowd as if someone was there waiting for her.

"And if im lucky, maybe ask for your hand?" I said half kidding, maybe i could marry her. She will be the luckiest girl in the girl. Wait. _**ME?**_ Married? RIGHT...

While I was enjoying the view, Rapunzel suddenly freaked out, took out something black out of nowhere, WHAT THE…?

"Hit him goldie!" was all I heard before all went black.

* * *

In ten second she reached her parents, the little aliens that called themselves guards moved again, blocking the view. I sighed. I guess I had to do my own way, I started to get into the crowd, it was hard, because they didn't want to move.

"Sorry dude, yeaap, can you move a…? Yeap that's fine, let me pass…. Let me pass… good bless you for moving your ass aside. Princess beau passing by…" I said as I started to get close to the thrones, I couldn't hear anything. Yep, I told her to go alone, but I wasn't expecting this. I wanted to see what was doing all this commotion when I was always the center it!

"Nice crown" One of the guards laughed.

Shut up.

In my way of getting to her the crown fell of my head, I tuck it under my arm and kept walking, faster and faster. All the aliens made fuuny nosises as i passed by.C'mon...

Finally I was able to see the Queen and King, high at their thrones, one more line passed and… yep only one wall of guards were blocking my way.

As I stood behind them trying to get a sight of Rapunzel, I watched her pointing the same boy who was talking to her earlier. I raised a brow. He didn't have the same clothes. He leaned to the floor, and kissed her hand.

...

I dont like you...

"Im Sebastian Clearwater."

so?

Rapunzel looked at him in disbelief. I swear! if looks can kill, mine should have kill him ten times in a row!

She turned to meet the gaze of her father, and then he said it! I couldn't breathe, I wasn't able to. Her father said something stupid, like she wanted him to be his friends… yeah and I was ugly, and Pascal was a chameleon right? What was with her father?

"And if I'm lucky, maybe ask for your hand?" Sebastian said with a 'lovely' smile, like it was a joke.

WHAAAT?

I couldn't help but stare. Im going to kill him _seriously_, I don't care if he's the freaking prince! Blondie is mine. Rapunzel was in shock for a second, the Queen looked terrified and looked over the crowd, she found me surprised that I was that close, but then she motioned with her head to Sebastian, like asking me to do something. I was still in shock unable to smile, but I realized Queen liked me. All of this happened in two seconds.

I came back to earth.

I was going to hit him right in is face. All right that's the plan. Go Flynn.

While I tried to get rid of the last line of aliens Rapunzel took out her frying pan out of nowhere, I stood there, paralyzed. I recovered fast and passed under the arms of the last alien and screamed.

"Hit him, blondie!" and I swear my voice was the last thing this 'Prince' heard, just as he fell to the floor. The whole ocean of aliens held their breath.

I reached Rapunzel in about half a second, she was still holding the frying pan, ready to hit again if he dared to open his eyes. She felt me and turned ready to hit whatever was approaching to her.

"Woe woe woe, its just me!" I said as I raised my hands. Rapunzel screamed happily and run into my arms. Just in case I took the frying pan in one hand while with the other I cared her hair. Then she turned her face to meet my eyes. She was stunning.

"He was trying to get my hand and I…!" She couldn't even breathe. And then she smiled, like the smile she had once she has done something new and right, acting proud of herself. "Of course I didn't freak out, im not a girl in danger, I manage it very well. Ha ha..." She said looking at her hands and taking it 'Cool.' God this was amazing. This ten seconds were all we've got. It seemed like everyone was paralyzed except us. Like it wasn't normal that a prince was hit by a princess with a frying pan, Seriously? It happens all the time!

A bunch of aliens run in silence to the helpless Sebastian who was on the floor.

"They are part of the evil plan, they are a bunch of aliens, and he's the lider." I said in a very low voice, trying to explain her. She giggled. "Seriously blondie, in my birthday give me one of this." I said raising the frying pan. This evil thing... was better than a freaking sword!

Suddenly her father stood up and said in a very loud voice, silent the little chaos that my blondie made.

"Rapunzel!" He screamed, everybody went quiet. Rapunzel turned around holding my hand to meet his father gaze.

"Yeah?" she said in a very shaking and low voice I almost didn't hear, her father didn't care.

He motioned with a hand to some of his guards.

"Leave him in the room that we already have prepared for Sebastian, and you,"He turned to a guy, an alien of the other team. "You all can stay in my castle as long as you wish."

"Thanks but we are used to sleep in outside, it will be fine if just some of us stay in the castle to watch over him." He smiled in direction of Sebastian, just like_ it _was good thing. Like a father. I sighed. "Your majesty, its an honor to be here" He bowed suddenly. This was weird. He was not mad at all! Maybe he was the good one."I just want to ask for some food, it was a long journey and we haven't eat since the morning."

I watched Rapunzel, she was a better view than the guy, she was going to freak out,she didn't understand what was going on. Good for us i was havinf fun. I hugged her with one arm and put the frying pan in her hand. She relaxed. I would have laughed if this weren't such an awkward moment.

The king stood up. _Then_ i freaked out.

"Of course, you can eat and ask for anything you want to the castle servants. And please forgive my daughter, she has never behave this way." The king said, after that all half the ocean of aliens divided. Ones went to the exit, maybe outside the castle. And the other ones followed that nice guy, and the thing who wanted to marry my girl. Once we are all alone I was aware of what was going to happen, and that just couldn't be good. The king was calm but I felt the anger growing inside him. Rapunzel wasn't even able to look at her father so she stared at her feet.

"Rapunzel…"he said calm as he sat down, the Queen looked at him not happily, not sad, but angry. Maybe she was against her husband. Maybe she supported me. And I was grateful for that. "Darling, why did you hit the prince?"

He looked at her, she got even more nervous she took my hand harder but I didn't complain.

"Well… he wanted to ask for my hand and…"I had to stop her before she said something stupid but as always, she impressed me. "Im not ready for that, I don't want to give any one my hand, they way he said it… just made me feel uneasy, the only thing that crossed my mind was…"

"Hit him with the frying pan?" The queen said lovely, looking at her daughter. Rapunzel laughed nervously. I kissed her head. Then I realized that was a bad idea, because the king looked at me almost angry. Jesus, what have I done? Rapunzel felt like crying.

"Babe don cry." I said petting her hair. Trying REALLY hard to not hold her into my arms.

The king relaxed and smiled. He was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch a baby when it comes to his daughter.

"I guess he will be fine." He said breathing slowly. "Im going to see how are the things going, go and change yourself, we are having dinner in two hours...If he wakes up." When the door was closed I finally was able to breathe.

"Oh my god, he's mad, soooo maad at me! Im going to kill myself right now! Why on earth did I hit him? he's a prince!, he's going to hate me! His dog is going to hate me! All of the world is going to hate me for this…. Why why whywhywhwywhy?"

"I don't know, maybe the same reason of why you used to hit me all the time."

"HE'S-GOING-TO-HATE-ME!" She said with her hands in her hair.

"A thing that's impossible, Blondie. Anyway, does it matter? He's an asshole!" She turned away from me.

"And now I will have to apologize to him, maybe I should go right away! And tell him im sorry. Yes that's a great idea and-"

"Maybe later, honey."The Queen said approaching her. Rapunzel was freaking out, she was moving her hands a lot in the air as she talked, I knew that she used to move her hair. I sighed, I missed that. The tiara she had on her hair was almost falling. And i was more than aware that the boy was staying in the castel. I hate her dad...

"But i should apologize..."

"He's not waking up, at least not in about twenty minutes, believe me, I've been there."Again she ignored me.

"Im suuuuuuuch a bad person." She cried. "I do not deserveeee too live! Father is going to eat me alive! Those aliens are going to eat me alive!" The Queen looked puzzle at the word 'Alien' I was such a bad influence to her. Suddenly she turned to meet my eyes. "Why, Eugene, why did I hit him?"

She asked that like she was asking me the solution to all the problems in the world.

"Amh… because… you don't want …him to have your hand?" I tried my best not to laugh. She petted her hair like she was a good girl. I smiled. She was weird sometimes.

"Yes, that's why." She said looking brilliant at me.

"Now what I don't understand, Is why you are freaking out because you hit him, and didn't freaked out when you hit _me!"_ She smiled. "Im waaaay more amazing than him!"

"I freaked out, like a lot, but you were in the closet." The Queen looked at me oddly.

"Believe Ma'am" I said as I took Rapunzels hand "you daughter is a little box of surprises."

"I know" She smiled. I couldn't believe how they both looked alike.

We left the room with the Queen at our backs, then a dog that came out of nowhere appeared, running to her, Rapunzel bent down to pet him. I turned to talk to the queen, in advantage of the suddenly alien dog. (Cause I was sure the dog was his.)

"Excuse me Gabrielle."I said politely, but then she shut me up before I had the chance to ask her anything.

"Eugene, my daughter has no idea of what 'ask for your hand' means, right?" I was stunned. I managed to say yes. "And it seems that is going to be your job to do that, well… what a great idea, I will leave it to you."

"But…buut.. wait.. what? Why?" I couldn't breathe. How im supposed to tell Rapunzel what that meant? That that boy wanted to marry her! "You are her mother, you… you can't do this to me…"

"Well, you are her beau" She was the only one who called me that way since King hated me. "After all, this is a great chance, Eugene, you can prove to the king that you love her"

"The only person I care is her."I said as I watched Rapunzel play with the dog. "She's got my heart, and I know I got hers. The only opinion that matter to me is Rapunzel's. She's the only one that knows how I feel, and for me that's more than enough. More than perfect."

The Queen looked at me lovely, like she actually liked me. Like if I was her son.

"You love my daughter in a way I know no one else can, Flynn Rider, I have seen it every day since I you brought her back to me. And I believe in that, but without the approval of the King, I'm afraid, darling, you are not going to be able to marry her. Not now, not ever. Sebastian is a prince, but there are thousands of them out there." She continued, she looked sad and I was devastated. "My husband doesn't like you, and you know that, maybe Rapunzel it's not aware, but you are, that's why he's doing all this things, so don't give up Eugene." In that second she looked exactly like Rapunzel. " Don't give up on her."

I couldn't say anything. He didn't like me. I knew it, but no one had told me. The king, the father of the girl I loved wanted me away from her. Rapunzel came back and took my arm. Before I could ask her why he hated me so much Rapunzel said full of energy.

"Well mom! I have to go, please tell dad I'm sorry, I will be ready for dinner, I promise!"

"And you will apologize to Sebastian."The Queen said like she was talking to a little baby, Rapunzel made a mock.

"Yes, moooom." I was still in shock; the Queen smiled at us and left us alone with the alien dog. "Eugene? You look pale, are you all right? Please don't tell me you are mad because I hit him, you said if there was a chance! I should do it!"

Like I said, she totally distracted me in crucial moments.

"Honey, I have never been so proud of you." I smiled, I lead her to the courtyard. "Now… I need to talk to you before you go and change your clothes with all those maids that want me away from you. And… nope, you are not coming alien dog!" I said as I closed the door behind me. Leaving the dog behind. ha-ha.

"I like her, even if she's an alien dog."

"You can like whatever you want… except the alien guy." I said as I prepared myself to tell her what 'Ask for your hand' meant. I opened my mouth when she popped out a question.

"Eugene… what's an alien?"

I laughed uncontrollably, I needed that. Rapunzel laughed unsure of what to do. She put her crown of flowers in her head right where it should be.

"Eugene?"

I calmed and breathed slowly then locked her eyes with mine. I couldn't tell her that an alien is the weirdest thing you can see in your life. Cause probably she will start calling herself Alien.

"Lets just say an alien is a good way to call all those people that are foreigners… yep! Like a nickname to all those people who don't belong to the kingdom!" I was proud of myself.

"Oh my! Then I'm an Alien too! I lived away from the kingdom eighteen years!" She pulled the crown of flowers out of my hand, I didn't even knew it was still there and put it in my head.

"Blondie, just forget I ever said the word alien, just… just forget it."

* * *

**Did you like it? I like Sebastian, he's an asshole :) next chapter there will be... a talk... between evil Sebastian and king, and Flynn and Sebastian are going to have this talk too, gosh, everytime i read the part, i crack up... you are going to love it(:**

**_ PEOPLE: __I NEEEED! a nickname for Sebastian, i dont like the "Alien" nickname, i dont even know if in those times that was possible, but is my story right?_**

_So i got this ones: Alien (i hate the nickname) and asshole, that's not a nickname... so im in trouble here._**_  
_**

**_ANY NICKNAMES FOR SEBASTIAN :) are... i dont know how to say that... well received?_**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE TO MEE (: and THANKS for all the nice comments love u guys!:)**

**Adios ;)**


	4. Getting to know the enemy

**Well Christmas is almost here, so this will be the last chapter till January! so hope you like it the same way I do.**

**And thanks! for all the reviews, really guys, you are amazing, the constructivism never lies, so I read this chapter like a thousand times to find any mistakes! I can't use a beta reader until I have a month here, so I had to do it all by myself. (Yeah, google help me too.) Anyways I know there are A LOT of please dont get mad! ):  
**

**LilRockerStar: You are a wonderful person! Thanks for all your nice coments. **

**JazzGirl123: Thaaaaanks! I laughed at your coment, maybe yeah, he's gothel lost son.**

**HI. again: So here you are again 'hi' i dont know if you are coming back, but i have to say I loved the nickname you gave to Sebastian, so next chapter is going to be named like that.**

**ENJOY.**

**And most importan enjoy your holiday. Merryxmas for all of you out there. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own a thing here! maybe just Sebastian, but Flynn and Rapunzel belongs to Disney (SADLY!)  
**

* * *

I finally wake up, Peter who was nearby smiled at me he said something to me but I wasn't listening. Marine was at my side licking my face. And finally I was able to think again, once I was sure where i was Peter told me that in an hour or so we were going to have dinner with the Royal family and my first question was:

"Rapunzel is going to be there, right?" Peter looked at me like If I was going crazy.

"That girl hit you hard, didn't she?" I smiled, she totally did. I was going crazy. She hit me with a frying pan! A freaking frying pan! And the only thing that was crossing my mind was that I wanted to see her again! Maybe I was going nuts.

I changed my clothes and I was back to perfect. I was too awesome to be even angry. In the end I choose Peter to be my only company at dinner, and I decided all the 'hand' issue had to be forgotten. Totally forgotten, for good and for my own sake. With Marine at my side we went downstairs.

I arrived to the dinner table and Queen and King were already there, they apologized: twice. I just couldn't believe it. The king said s_orry _to me. God, I was amazing. And of course I said I was fine, I didn't have any other option. So I had to lie, because truth was that my head started hurting in that moment.

"I would have done the same If some random girl asked me that too." I said lovely.

"You mean you will hit my daughter with a frying pan if she asked you that?"The king looked upset.

"No! I mean… I… just… I will never hit her! What I mean is that I would totally freak out if someone asked for my hand so suddenly. So I think hitting me was… amh... the best option to her?"

SHUT UP! Why are you still talking? _Tell me, Sebastian!_

"So… you think is normal that people go around with a frying pan?" The Queen said almost laughing.

"I think he's still a little bit shocked for the impression" Peter said, sure I was impressed. "Sometimes he's a real pain, but… I think now he's going to take things seriously, right? After that hit, I think Sebastian is going to be more careful, _mature._ I think the princess did the right thing, Sebastian sometimes it's a little… well kids are kids. Aren't they?"

Both of them nodded in agreement.

I was saved. I sighed and looked to Peter with a knowing smile. Marine looked bored so I started to pet her. Then I heard the door open, I looked to the door smiling. And there she was, so gorgeous in her white and gold dress laughing adorably looking over her shoulder, I was enjoying the view when... I felt something in my stomach. Like if someone had hit right into my chest. It hurt like hell. A guy entered the room just behind her, I didn't notice the clothes he was wearing, I didn't care of his hair, or the color of his eyes. All I could see was that he was holding _her_ hand. That he was _near_ her. That _all _he was watching was _her._

That she was comfortable. That she was laughing with him while she approached the so damn big table that suddenly seemed too far away. That she hung to his arm when she reached up her parents. She kissed them both and started talking to them.

WHAT?

And suddenly I was incredibly mad, the guy sat right in front of Peter. All I was able to do was watch him. I wanted to know who he was! _WHY_ he was with her! I was so way better than him, I could notice. I turned to see her dad. But he was talking to Rapunzel. Why on earth did he call me then? When she already has a guy! He had called me to meet her! Now I was puzzled. When I was about to stand up and leave I saw a glance of her father directed to this guy who was watching Rapunzel, unaware of what I was watching.

He hated him.

I have seen the same glance… the same look thousands of times. Then I looked in direction of the king, why? _Why _he hated that guy so much? He seemed like a good guy after all, yeah, I was jealous but- in that second the king found my eyes, still smiling for the talk of her daughter, who stood up between her parents. Rapunzel told her mother something. And it just took us a second, it _took me_ a second to realize why I was there. I saw him looking straight into my eyes, begging me. I smiled in response. It was my duty.

He didn't want this guy to be her husband… to be with her… to even be here. I didn't know why, I didn't care and as Rapunzel came to my side to apologize I broke up the connection with the king. I know this was not like me, but as Rapunzel started babbling in mi direction I knew it was worth it. Rapunzel was worth it. And most of all, the king was on my side.

"Princess." I said stopping her. "Im fine, im not angry not even mad. Please, forgive _me_, for being such an impertinent guy."

She smiled happily as she petter Marine too, but something was wrong with her, the way she looked at me, back in town, she looked at me lovely. A few hours ago she looked at me with disbelief, but now? It was like she was afraid of me. Like if I were a bad joke. She turned around and sat besides _the guy_. Go and die whoever you are!

Her father smiled.

I faked a smile.

"Well, this is Flynn Rider." He said pointing to the guy, and I understood.

Flynn Rider, you have to get out the map.

* * *

I was waiting for her outside her room, she was upset, _and s_ad, _and_ angry, a lot of feelings in just one little person. She couldn't believe that Sebastian came for her, _to marry_ her. Now she was aware of what 'Ask for your hand' meant. And that totally caught her out of guard; it took her several minutes to finally understand that: yeah, he wants her to marry him. After the talk in the garden I had waited outside her room more than a freaking hour now. But it was all right, cause every five minutes or so she would come out, smile at me and say:

"Thanks god you are still here." And then she would ask. "So, if I don't want to be married with him? What I'm supposed to say?"

I would smile.

"Just say no, Blondie."

The questions and Answers went along like this during that hour.

"Why I have to like him?" (Because your father doesn't like me?) Because you have to. End.

Five minutes later

"Do I have to trust him?" (Don't even think of it.) He's an Alien. You just can't.

"I like his dog." …I'll but you a dog. (God, I don't like dogs.)

Five more minutes and the floor is getting hard on my ass.

"Eugene, do you think he's going to forgive me?" I don't know why you are worrying about it, of course he will! The question is… why do you care? (Cause seriously, I just want him dead.)

"Because… father likes him, and I want father to be happy, I want to be a good girl, a good daughter. I'm new on all of these things, and this is a duty, and I did it all wrong. I just- sometimes I think I'm not good enough, you know? It doesn't matter how hard I try… " She left before I had the chance to say anything, I sighed and then she popped her head out of the door I almost laughed.

"Thanks, Eugene, for being here… you... you just make everything better. Thanks for listening."

And_ that_ will be the moment where I will probably melt and smile like not-so-Flynnish. Cause those were the moments when I loved her the most. She was strong, but she needed me, and she was never afraid of showing it to me. God, I was losing my mind. My whole life was planned around her now and losing her was not an option to me.

"Love you too, Blondie." I managed to say, she run, kissed me on the cheek and before a maid had the chance to yell her name she got back inside.

Yeap, this was worth it.

Whatever people, let's get back to topic! That means dinner with the asshole who wants my girl.

Finally, we went to get dinner with Stupid Alien, Freaking King, Lovely Queen, Blondie, and Super Fantastic and Amazing Eugene.

I liked the name.

When we reached the door she was suddenly nervous.

"Take it easy, it's just dinner." I said half lying. For me, it wasn't just dinner. For me it was going to be like meeting the enemy. And no matter what I had to win. Just be cool Flynn.

"I know, but dad told me he just want us to be friends. So, I don't understand why he wants me to marry him, im confused. After all, yeah he is handsome and all that but… there is something just not right. Mother used to tell me that…"

"Did you just say that he's handsome?"

I couldn't believe this. She giggled in response.

"You are handsome too. Jesus, you are an ego! And you know who owns my heart, so stop being ridiculous, Eugene!"

I raised a brow as she turned red and tried to play with her short hair.

"I don't have any idea of who are you talking about."I said and faked a sad face. "What a lucky guy."

"Maybe I have to remind you?" That_… that_ was priceless. I leaned and kissed her slowly , I have to be angry at her more often. I was in heaven when someone interrupted us with a clearing of his stupid throat. I sighed. Can't you wait to do that? I raised my sight to see the damned one. An alien guard was watching us in the green suit. I raised a brow.

"What dude? This is _me_, kissing Blondie, get used to it."

The Alien kept staring back. I sighed.

"Whatever, you are freaking me out. Blondie, time to go. Say by to the alien dude over there."

She laughed as we both opened the door.

I sat down in front of Nice Guy, besides was the enemy. Rapunzel finally said sorry to him. I just stared unable to kill him. There was a bunch of people watching anyway. Now I had to care about reputation? I sighed. Rapunzel looked a little bit mad at him… Of course she was mad! Now she knows what he wants from her. And I had to admit I was so damn happy about it!

Rapunzel sat down besides me and her father introduced the new guys to me. There was something evil in the way he looked at me .Bring-it-on-prince!

I stared at him, he stared at me. Sparks flying. Sparks that wanted his death!

"This is Flynn Rider." King said motioning at me. The guy next to the prince watched me with open eyes maybe he knew who I was.

He faked a smile in my direction, I didn't fake one to the prince. We just keep starting at each other just like if we could read each other minds. I tried with all my will to not jump in the table and hit him with a frying pan. Where was a stupid frying pan when I need one?

"But I think Eugene fits him better!" Rapunzel suddenly said in a very enthusiastically way, I had to teach this girl not to only don't interrupt me in crucial moments but also to feel the heavy atmosphere that was growing.

"Eugene?" He repeated.

"A problem with that?, Anyway, what's your name?" He would not make fun of my name.

"He's the prince of…"The Queen started.

"Sebastian, my name is Sebastian Lightwater." _Oh-Jesus-Christ_. He had just interrupted the Queen? He did, right? I looked alarmed to everybody in the room but king didn't say anything. He didn't make a face either! I hated the guy. Both of them. He's your wife and she's the Queen and this brat is doing whatever he wants! Do something. I sighed knowing that there was nothing I could do about it.

Perfect.

He had Freaking King on his side, eh?

Rider: 0- Alien guy: 1

"Well, nice to meet you." I lied. Rapunzel was brilliant about this.

"GOOD! Now we can all be friends!"She said as the dinner started. "Right, dad? It's going to be amazing go finally have a prince and a friend all in one!"

I gulped. The king was such a great actor…

"Of course darling, Of course."

"Perfect!" She started to eat, I did the same. After a few minutes of talking she asked again "Now, did you like the city?"

"I don't think he had the time, sweetie." Gabrielle the lovely Queen said.

"He did, believe me."Peter said. As the dinner went along, I discovered he was the captain of the army on his kingdom. That means he's the babysitter of Sebastian.

"Oh! I did, actually, a lovely city, the kingdom is- everything is just amazing. My kingdom is going into the war, so the happiness that I see here, well… I think is something you should appreciate."

War. His kingdom was on war. For a moment there I felt sorry for him. War was an awful thing anyway and I was well aware that our kingdom could enter the war any moment, but thanks to the wise-I had to accept it-King, we were safe from it. At least there was something good about him.

"War?" My Blondie suddenly asked. I turned to meet her gaze. And in a second I knew. She doesn't know what war is, Isn't it? I gulped. She opened her mouth to ask me what that meant, but god was being good to me lately.

"Well… yes, I know, a horrible thing, indeed."Peter interrupted. "Why so surprised? Is common on these days, I think your country is now one of the few that are still out of it. And I hope it remains the same. Your majesty, I will kill me to see your beautiful kingdom in war."

"Sure." She said with a weak smile; I intertwined hands with her under the table. She understood It will have to wait until we were alone.

"So, Sebastian…" I said before anything happened. "Was it a long trip?"

"Very much so."

"Hope you had rested well… "After that hit, I'm sure you did man. "By the way, Rapunzel told me that you fell over he-"

"ANYYYWAAAY!" Sebastian suddenly said, the dinner was over. "I want to know more about the country, the food, the traditions, everything! So, if I may ask…" please don't! "I would reallyyy appreciate if the beautiful princess here would like to show it to me? The kingdom, the people. _Everything._ I'm thinking about staying here a little longer than expected. What about it, Majesty? It's a good idea?"

Of course not you little brat! Anyway the king smiled. Peter made a face that said: 'SHUT UP KID! For god's sake'

"Of course, finally someone wants to know more about my Kingdom. What do you think sweetheart?" He asked Queen. She smiled. Oh my god, she had been brainwashed.

"I think that's a good idea."

Rider:0-Alien guy: 2

Rapunzel looked nervous and I was devastated. So all I had in my mind was "Just keep staring at him until he finally dies for all the bad energies you are sending."

Then a voice in my mind told me.

"_Kill him while he sleeps…"_

"_It will be to obvious!"_

"_All right, what about this? Kick him out of a window accidentally, no one will miss him!"_

"_Good idea innerself. Good idea."_

"_Whenever you want."_

Oh my, im going nuts, im talking to myself!

"I think… If it's going to be just… to see over the kingdom, it will be all right."Rapunzel smiled. "As _friends_ that will be great. Because we are friends, right? I mean I like having fiends! Who wouldn't? Sebastian and me, looking into the kingdom as _friends_! Nice!" She remarked the word friends. While the others looked at her puzzled I smiled so wide I was sure I looked stupid. I hold her hand tighter under the table.

Then I looked around.

_Great. _

There was a weeeeeeeeeeeird mood in the air. Of course Blondie didn't notice it. As always.

"Now… I think is settled, what about tomorrow?" The queen suddenly said saving the day. Rapunzel raised a brow.

"The sooner the better." Sebastian said eagerly. I hated the guy. Really… who he thinks he is?I'm-going-to-die. Give me a break people! Why he can act like an asshole in front of everyone?

"Perfect." The Queen smiled and turned to me. "Now, Eugene. I don't like my girl to be around the Kingdome alone; knowing her, you of all people know what could happen… So I would really like if you could go too, I know you are a busy man but as a Queen I'm asking you to join her tomorrow, I'm sure Sebastian won't mind and I will be very pleased."

"Perfect!"Rapunzel said almost raising over the table. "I was about to say the same thing! Please Eugene, come with me! It would be a lot of fun."

I looked at the Queen then at Rapunzel I was on jeopardy here.

"If there's no other way,…" I began.

"Please?" Rapunzel and the Queen asked me at the same time. This woman, not only was supporting me! But also was making me look good! Like if I was something important!

"Anything for the ladies..." I smiled. Thanks god! Thanks! I'm not going to steal anything! Not even apples for a whole year! Is a promise! Then I smiled to the Queen, she was an amazing woman and I hoped that one day she could understand my gratitude. What she was doing for me was more than I ever expected.

"So, perfect, isn't it?" Queen smiled delighted.

I swear I saw Sebastian swallowing his pride as he realized the Queen liked me. That has to at least count for two!

So we are even!

"Perfect." Was all he said, it was music to my ears. It was priceless.

The dinner finished, and I end up with Rapunzel in the courtyard for while, and then when I realized it was late I lead her to her room chatting about the plans of tomorrow. In the second she closed the door of her room five guards stood there to stop my way. Jesus Christ! I'm not a stalker!

I was going to my room when I found Sebastian in the same hall as mine. He didn't deserve such an honor but at least he was far away from Rapunzel too. I passed beside him, The alien dog just stared at me and I pretended like if there was no one in the hall. Nothing against you dog! but your owner makes me unseassy. _Going straight to my room._ That's right. Stay cool men. Stay… cool.

"Hey, Eugene."I stopped and turned around, I raised a brow.

"For you, Flynn Rider." He faked a smile.

"All right, _Flynn. _I'm looking forward for tomorrow."

"Same here."

He's a kid. Be nice Flynn. Be nice. He's just messing around. He will leave… someday. And to be honest you are behaving like a kid too. So forget about what has been happening. Stay cool. Be nice. Stay cool. Be nice. TRY.

"I think is going to be nice, this kingdom is fantastic dude. You can never get bored, I can't wait to show you around."

"Dude?" He looked angry, his hair moving along as he talked. "Just… don't forget who you are talking to."

Nice Flynn is gone out of the window. At least I tried.

"I'll try to remember it. It's going to be hard, it's a difficult name after all."

" I'm Sebastian Lightwater, _Dude_. Don't-Forget" He opened his room with an evil smile on his face.

"And I'm Flynn Rider. I'm sure you won't forget it. How could anyone forget my name? Is an awesome name anyway, or at least Rapunzel says so."

He opened his mouth but I raised a hand.

"Whatever, Night… Edward? Leonardo? What was your name again? Something about lights… ah' whatever I think I'm getting bored here talking to you. See ya, _dude_."

I turned and started to walk away slowly, grinning. Nice one Flynn. And then I heard him.

"FLYNN RIDER! Don't-forget-who-I-am! Or my face is going to be the last thing you see in your little and senseless life."

I turned my head smiling he was red and was pointing at me like if he was cursing me with all his might. My smile was wider.

"See? I told you, my name is absolutely amazing! You didn't forget it Paul!"

He stormed into his room and closed the door with a big impact.

_Mr. Rider: 100000000-Alien Prince: 2_

He closed the door like a girl, and he got mad for no reason! It's not my fault that he was this horrible name that is just too hard to remember and above of it he didn't say something back, he left me with the last word when I wanted to keep fighting. Just for that he didn't deserve his two points.

_Amazing Flynn Rider with extraordinary amazing looks: 100000002_

_Paul who closed the door like a girl and looks like an Alien: 0_

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a blast!

* * *

**I have to admit it im in love with Flynn! Rapunzels is a lucky girl. Well HOPE you liked it! good? bad? lame? still bad grammar?  
**

**See you soon guys! and please leave a:**

**COMENT-REVIEW-OPINION-THOUGHT-CONSTRUCTIVISM REVIEW  
**

**So I can improve with my writting and I can know what you guys think. Im not perfect and I know it.  
**

**_AGAIN! nicknames for Sebastian?_? See you in a couple of days!  
**

**Adios ;)  
**


	5. Sebasterd

**Hi there!  
**

**I**** COULDNT wait to post until january, so here's it! another chapter. I dont know why i didnt like this chapter, maybe because I was to harsh? or maybe because.. o well! you will see!**

** However, as always I APOLOGIZE deeply! for all the mistakes you may fin in my writting. I promise, the second I found a betareader I will use it.  
**

**So, hope you like it, enjoy and leave a review! see you soon with a new chapter! THANKS!**

**Thanks: FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! you have no idea of what they mean to me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Tangled, im just a girl with imagination and time to do this stories. **

* * *

I woke up earlier than I thought, Pascal, besides me, made a lot of little noises while he slept. I giggled and then I jumped out of bed. I run to my closet in order to find a beautiful dress to wear. I liked all of them, but it catched my eyes a purpleone, I didn't know why I had this thing about purple, I don't know, maybe because it fits me.

"Pascaaaal!" I sang while I tried to choose something to wear. "Wake up! I can't believe you are still slepping! We are going to have a tour today. Sebastian wants to know more about the city, so im going to show him around and you are coming too! And Eugene...!" I turned a little bit red. Then I shook my head in order to focus trying hard to not thing about Eugene right now. "And maybe Max! we should invite him! What do you think?"

Pascal on the bed glared at me with a knowing look.

"What? I think Eugene is going to love it and I think Sebastian would agree, he loves animals."

Pascal kept staring at me oddly.

"Oh… I was thinking about the same thing yesterday, in a moment there on the dinner-I don't know… maybe I'm wrong, but it was like Sebastian and Eugene just hated each other…"then I started laughing. "That just can be, right? They don't even know each other! Now, back to topic, Pascal, what should I wear? Do you like this one?"

Pascal nodded in agreement.

"You know what, Pascal?" I said choosing the purple dress… I guess I just had this thing for the color, maybe because it reminds me of the amazing adventures I got to share with Eugene. I giggled and started to get dressed behind a biombo. "Today is going to be a great day."

* * *

Today was going to be the worst day ever in history.

I just knew it. I woke up early than I wanted to, I got ready with the black outfit that Blondie picked for me the day of the celebration, I really liked the blue one but I guess today I wanted to look good for her, I looked at myself at the mirror once I finished. I just couldn't help but think:_God, you look handsome._

I wore my whore out brown boots and started out the window, yesterday at night I had behaved like a child. I was cooler than him, handsome than him, and I loved Blondie the same way she loved me back. So there's no reason to behave like an asshole. _So control yourself, Rider. And remember he's a freaking prince with Aliens guards. _I sighed. He got on me on there. I had to behave. Yes

I repeated the same thing again to stay calm. Flynn was nowhere to be found and Eugene was really concerned about the whole issue.

"_If im around he's not going to try anything, you have to behave…"_

"_What if he does, what if he tries something while you are not watching?"_

"_Perfect! I'm talking to me again!"_

"_I was just saying!"_

"_I don't need you to tell me that! If he tries something I will kill him, literally. So get out!"_

I breathed slowly and smiled. Maybe I could go to Rapunzel's chamber and sit outside and wait for her like yesterday. Knowing her I bet she was already on her feet. So I walked straight to the door and opened it with a smile on my face and once it was closed behind and I was starting to get really enthusiastic about the day…

I saw him. Happiness faded away in a second. I stared at him, he stared at me. I really disliked him. Like, _really. _Neither of us said a thing, neither of us moved. Like if it was some kind of competition. Then I breathed again slowly. _Fine, do something about this. _I told myself. I started walking normally in his direction once we were close I decided to say hi. _Be polite._

"Morning Paul"

He frowned and didn't say anything. Jesus! He is such a baby! I looked down and I saw Marine staring at me._ Great_. The alien dog was coming.

"When a person says 'Hi' people usually wants to hear a 'hi' back."

He kept staring at me and then he closed his eyes like if I wasn't there or at least if he wanted me to be invisible. I sighed and decided to go away, it was waaaaaaaaay to early in the morning for this. I wasn't going to start a fight. So with a nod in his direction I passed by.

"My name is not Paul." He said between his teeth I almost didn't hear it. "And stop calling me dude."

I looked over at him over my shoulder, he was angry but he was really trying to stay calm. Maybe I was being to harsh?

Like I care.

"Fine Paul, see you downstairs? I will go and see if Blondie is ready." I started to walk out of the hall in the direction of her room when I heard him behind me, I looked over my shoulder again and there he was, he reached me and in a second he was besides me. I stopped on my tracks.

"So…"He said with an evil smile on his face, Marine at his side barked. "Are we going to see if Rapunzel is ready?"

"Pardon?"

"I said if we are going to see if Rapunzel is already ready." Sebastian glared at me with a 'happy' look. I didn't like the guy, he looked so… happy about the idea of meeting her I was about to puke. I had seen the same smile in thousand of times… but for some reason I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I know I must have heard you wrong, I'm going, you are not you are staying, _here._" I started to walk again but he followed I turned again a little bit confused. _It's that hard to understand?_ "I told you to stay there!"

He looked impatient while he passed a hand through his hair. I started walking again trying to ignore him which wasn't an easy task to do.

"I know! I'm not deaf! You know? I heard you the first—"

"Then why are you still walking with me? If you are not deaf then you gotta have a problem!"

He looked at me angrily I had to recognize that he was well dressed. I rolled my eyes. He could never be compared with me, and I couldn't help but grin because I was taller than him and I loved that. However, he turned to meet my eyes and pointed at me with a finger. What's with him and the finger issue?

"I don't care, I'm going to meet her! I'm going to her room and say hello if I want to, why? Because I'm a prince and just not only that, im_ the_ prince, I will go because I can and because I want to, and no one is going to stop me. You are messing with the wrong guy, Flynn Rider. So hell-yes-I'm-going. And you are not going to stop me."

* * *

And there we were, staring at each other in the courtyard. Marine was running one way to another barking after a bird. After I told him I wanted to see Rapunzel he started walking, and I couldn't help but smile, because I was going to see her and because I won! And not even Flynn Rider was going to stop me.

But he did.

We walked through a lot of hallways and then we were in the courtyard out of the palace.

What?

"What are we doing here?" I said looking all over the place. "Cause this is not Rapunzel's room."

Flynn leaned against a post and crossed his arms over his chest. He was angry about something but his smile was wide.

"You are so clever! Yes_, indeed_ this is not Rapunzel's room. What are we doing? We are, _of course_ waiting for her."

"I thought that the plan was to-"

"Yes, change of plans Paul."

So we just kept staring at each other, feeling defeated I called Marine, who run in my direction I started to pet her trying to look calm. I was so pissed about this but I didn't want to let it show. So I stayed calm. I was going to be with her the whole day. I smiled, this was worth it. I wanted to see her face again and see what she was going be wearing. I was going to be with her… _all _day! I had to think about something so we could be alone. Maybe I could get rid of him a few hoursw… However it was going to be an amazing day, then I turned my head to Flynn who just kept staring at me like if he wanted me dead. I surprised a smile thinking about Rapunzel and the fact that yes, I was going to be with her all day.

And I was going to spent the whole with him… this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I had the right to decide who I wanted to know the exact location of Rapunzel's room; well Sebastian didn't have the privilege. So I lead him to the courtyard where I told Blondie we were going to meet to start our 'amazing day.' I sighed. This day was already too long and was just starting. However, I watched the smile of Sebastian's face fade away when he found out that we were not in her room. I smiled wider. He had been such a dumb he didn't even notice I had leaded him outside the castle. At least I started winning today…

I looked around, there were aliens guards around the place, some of them bowed in direction of Sebastian but he didn't notice. He was busy with her dog. After a while I just kept staring at him. He was smiling to her dog. _Great._ Rapunzel had Pascal, and he had Marine. As she told me, he loved animals while I disliked them. The frog, and the alien dog where on the top of the list. _Fine_, I don't need an animal friend. I tried to put myself together, Rapunzel really wanted to have a great day and I didn't want to be the one who would ruin it.

"Eugene!"I turned my head in the direction of the door when I heard her voice calling for me. There she was and I was stunned, why? Why this had to happen to me? Every time I see her it's like the first time… except for the hair issue. But yes, I was amazed. She was gorgeous in her purple dress, I chuckled, she really liked that color… her crown, the _real_ crown was on the top of her hair were it was meant to be, her chocolate hair dancing all around with the wind and then I was stuck into her green eyes, the most amazing green I had ever seen.

Green apple against dark chocolate. I smiled. I liked the combination.

"Eugene!" she said again, I came back to earth. "I have an amazing idea!"

"Oh, please go ahead." Sebastian was besides me like if some kind of miracle. I kept staring at him oddly. I didn't even notice he was that near.

"Hey…" I said looking at him.

"Morning Sebastian." Blondie said lovely while she walked on our direction. She stood in front of us and then after a second of thinking about something she nodded like if she had finally decided something, she leaned to kiss his check and then mine. "Morning Eugene."

"Morning…" I heard Sebastian said with a petulant voice. Blondie had never kissed another guy. I didn't care if it was on the cheek! I stared at him, he stared at me with an evil look, he was sooo proud of this and I was thinking about a smart thing to say when:

"So," Rapunzel said clapping her hands together, interrupting the moment. I folded my hands into my pants. It was just a kiss on the cheek_, get over it, Flynn._ "I have this idea."

"Oh, right. Shoot." I said looking at her realizing I was wondering about ways to kill Sebastian.

"I think we should go and ask Max if he wants to join us!"

"You just go to be kidding!" I said as I dropped my jaw. "That horse hates me. _hates_ me!"

"Eugene, he's your friend!" Rapunzel said with a mock like if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Eugene, he is!" Sebastian said besides me. I glared at him. I wondered about a few things when Rapunzel spoke again.

"He saved you, _twice_." She continued. Twice? When? "Now we are going to look for him and ask him to join us. I haven't seen him in a long time."

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't, I didn't want to spend the day with Sebastian, neither Pascal. Now with max? This was never going to end? I sighed and looked away. No way on earth.

"Please?" she looked at me with those beautiful eyes and I got lost for a moment. We shared a lovely second before his voice rang into my ear.

"Yes, Eugene, look at her! You can't say no to her!" I looked at Sebastian and he suddenly turned away afraid of my glare, then smiled on the direction of Blondie, he was right, after all. And… overall I had a plan, as always. Maybe it was not going to be that bad.

"I can't say no to you, ah? Okay, let's go to find your friend." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Right, wait here, I'm going to say goodbye to Mother and Father." She run away in the direction of the entrance and then I glared at Sebastian. Again. Like if it was some kind of job to me.

"Eugene." He said putting aside his bright side and glared at me, forgetting to look cool. "Who's Max?"

"Paul, stop calling me Eugene." I said as I stared at him trying to hid the smile of my face. He was going to regret the day he asked to meet max. "Why on earth you are so close to me? Cause there's enough space for both of us."

He had been near me since Rapunzel has come to meet us and he stormed away in the second Rapunzel was back. We found Max in duty he had his frying pan in his mouth and when he watched us he started running in our direction.

"Oh, good boy, doing your job correctly? Your princess is proud of you" Rapunzel petted him in a lovely way, I just couldn't understand it, he hates me after all! He saw me and he inclined his head in my direction, I laughed. Maybe he doesn't hate me that much now…

"Hey, I heard you are doing great. I told you, the frying pans are amazing." I looked to my side to see Sebastian, his jaw was open with big eyes. "Paul, this is Max."

"This is a friend, Max, we are on tour around the city, wanna come?"Rapunzel said as he kept petting him. Marine was trying to get close to him as Pascal was in top of Rapunzel hair, trying to not move her crown. Max instead looked at Sebastian in disbelief. Good! This horse knew who he had to trust! I grinned. We started our tour and after a few hours where Sebastian teased me and I teased him back we stopped to buy some apples. In that moment a guy entered a shop nearby, Rapunzel saw the sign above it and gasped.

"The library! Eugene lets go inside! I want a new book. This time I want a book of adventures." Rapunzel took my hand and we started walking in the direction of the shop.

"Find a Flynnder Rider book, believe me you are going to love it." Then she stopped on her tracks.

"Sebastian…" she sighed. Sebastian was looking at Max trying to get near him, I supposed he wanted to rid him, but Max was trying to get away from him everytime. I grinned again, I looked at blondie…. Oh my...

"Goldie, are you… okay?" I said petting her hair as I pull her into my arms. "What are you so worried?"

"I'm fine but I'm still… a little bit worried. Why I have to do this, Flynn? I don't mind…"She said suddenly looking straight into my eyes. "But I wish I could understand, to be honest I'm afraid of him, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Father said we were supposed to be friends… but he wants to marry me, how im I supposed to act? Friends... or what?"

"I won't let that happen, if you don't want to, no one can force you to do it, and act as you always do." I kissed her forehead before Sebastian could look. "After all, he is messing around with my girl. And i just cant let that happen! right?"

"Say that again!" She clapped twice. She had this thing for clapping _and_ purple.

"What? That I'm not going to let him marry you? Ha, I know! just for that I deserve an award or something."

She giggled and said no with her head."What then?"

"I'm your girl! Wow! No one has ever told me that before! It… sounds great! Yes great! Say it again! Say-it! Say it!"

I couldn't help but smile as I hugged her.

"You are my girl. My_ girl_. **Mine**. Maybe I should tattoo that phrase in Sebastian arm so he wont forget. Now go inside the library, I will wait for you outside; I want to talk to Max about something, and believe it or not, Max can't go into a library. Hey, everything is going to be _fine,_ Blondie."

She nodded and giggled again. I kissed her quickly in the lips I tried to prolong the Kiss but someone or rather something pushed my leg. I started down.

"Perfect, the Alien dog dislikes me too..." I glared back at Rapunzel, she was brilliant.

"I guess I'm just worrying about nothing, right?"

"Instead of worrying about that, you should worry about what we are going to do, cause seriously im out of ideas, if you want to be a princess you have to entertain your people, that means that guy over there too."

In that moment Sebastian came out of nowhere it looks he finally gave up on riding Max.

"The library? Great I love reading." What a liar! But Rapunzel got very enthusiastic about it.

"GREAT! What books do you like?"

"What books do _you_ like?"

"Adventures!" She said clapping twice. I liked the adventures books too and she knew that, I was about to say something when he clapped to.

"Me too! What a coincidence, like if we were meant to be together. Who knew right?"

I was about to commit suicide. She was so naïve, and he was taking advantage of it.

"Lest go together to take a look!" He took her hand and run into the library with her. However, she was smiling, she looked over her shoulder to catch my gaze and in a second she was out of my view.

"MAX!" I screamed turning around, there he was, Max, the white horse who saved my life. Marine was by his side and Pascal on top of his head. Perfect, I looked like a stupid guy talking to a bunch of animals. "Max, this is Marine, the alien dog. Now go away I want to talk to Max." _Great, im talking to a dog… Dogs can't talk, I think she is unable to understand you Flynn!_

However, somehow I knew Max did understand me so I ignored the frog and the dog and kept talking ignoring all the people who looked at me like if I was going crazy. "Max, I'm going to say this in an easy way and fast. That guy," I pointed to the library. "Sebastian, is a freaking prince who wants to marry Rapunzel and I cant let that happen."

His eyes got bigger and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, terrible, a horrible thing indeed horse, indeed. So you got a mission!" I said with a serious look. "Today we are touring around the city, I don't care if you are on duty or whatever _you are_ coming till this is over! Why? Easy, you have to help me get rid of him. The king is on his side and to be honest this is getting into my nerves."

Then he looked at me with that look…as he was trying to tell me 'yeah, but you got me.' He looked so arrogant and superb I had to nod in agreement.

"I don't care, just… help me this time. All right?" I was about to say something more when I heard the door open and turned to seeRapunzel coming back with a little box.

"Found anything interesting?" I said coming to her, suddenly Max was on my side and he came so fast that Sebastian had to move to a side so he wouldn't crash against the wall. Rapunzel didn't even notice as she looked at her box and petted Marine at her side. But I did. Sebastian looked angry at the horse and began to ask.

"wha—"

"Max, sometimes I think we should be friends…" I said grinning, Max laughed. Yes, he laughed in a horse-way. Sometimes I think I was going nuts. Rapunzel called me back to earth.

"What happened?" She looked around. "Sebastian?"

"im here…" He said trying to get rid of Max. "but the horse refuses to move! Move, im the prince, move horse_, move! What the he-"_

"Max, move! You are blocking Sebastian way…" She giggled, Max moved apart and sighed. I sighed too. This was going to be hard. I moved my head in disagreement as we started to walk away from the library. Sebastian began to walk to the other side of Rapunzel and then there he was Max blocking his way again.

"Max are you coming?" Rapunzel asked surprised, he nodded in response." GREAT! This is just great, I know you are a good boy, and you are going to help Sebastian to see how wonderful our city is right?" she said petting a side of Max.

"What is going on with the freaking horse?" he said out loud. "MOVE! You are blocking my way. Again." But max didn't moved an inch as we kept walking. I laughed while Rapunzel talked to Max in a lovely way unaware of Sebastian despair to get to her. When Sebastian understood he was going to be unable to be at her side, he moved to my side.

"I told you, I don't want you near me."

"Believe me, the last thing I want to do is to stand besides you but it's you or the horse and that horse hates me or something, so I rather be on your side. And I have something to ask you, after all" He tried to act cool but something in his voice was wrong. "Why Rapunzel of all the guys in the world wa-"

"That horse as a _name, _is Max, so stop calling him horse." Max on the other side of Rapunzel nodded in agreement, Sebastian took other step away while he kept walking. Yes, why of all the boys in the world he wanted me? That's was way too obvious to even bother myself to answer.

"He's evil, I think he can understand us." Sebastian said in a low voice he was talking to himself, not me. However I stared at him as he was going crazy.

"Don't be stupid! Horses can't understand people! " I sighed. "You are a weirdo."

He glared at me, Blondie was away from us cause she was busy talking with two little girls. So he confronted me.

"I really don't like you Flynn Rider."

"I don't like you too, now listen-"

"No, you listen. Stop messing around. I can do whatever I want, just look around, all my guards are all over the place, do a move and they will be right into your face. And that will be end of your life."

I had noticed that since the first two steps away from the castle. At least Rapunzel was being watched and was safe.

"Tease all you want in front of her, even when she's not around, but that's pointless. _Flynn."_ I raised a brow, he was going oh-im-too-awesome type of guy and I was getting started to get annoyed. Everything had gone fine til now. "So listen, I want her. And we both know what is going to happened in the end. So stop acting like if you were better than me, cause you are not."

I stared at him, I was mad, more than mad I was angry I want to kill him slowly and make fun of him the rest of his life, maybe I could tuck him into a bag, go to the tower and tie him there till he dies. And even then i wouldnt be happy.

In that moment Rapunzel came glowing with another bag at her arm. Shopping was gettin hard into her. Max who saw all the fight just stared at Sebastian.

"I know what is going to happen" I said as Rapunzel looked trying to figure it out what we were talking about. "I would win, as always."

Sebastian killed me with his glare and then breathed slowly.

"What's going on?" I heard her trying to catch my attention.

"So what are we going to do?" Sebastian said trying to be moderated with his voice, I noticed he was again close to me and this time he hit me with his arm. I hit him back. And he hit me back in response. I glared at him. I was gettin tired of the glares.

"Stop it, Asshole!" I said in a whisper. This was worst than Max kicks.

"So gorgeous? What are we going to do?" he repeated leaning in front of me so he could talk to her. I put my hand in his chest and moved him apart, away from her-_and_ me.

"Really, you are invading my personal space." I said glaring at him, Rapunzel almost jumped because of the emotion ignoring our little fight.

"We are going to dance!" She said with brilliant eyes. Oh dear god no! My eyes locked on Max eyes, he laughed… again. I remembered that time when I got to dance with her-and she was sooo not going to dance with him.

"Perfect I love to dance!" He was lying… again.

"We are so _not_ going to dance." I said moving my hands in denial.

"Why?" Rapunzel said in astonishment.

"Because… I'm not in the mood, that's right; maybe we should go paint! Yes paint! Or go to the main library! Or what about a nice place to eat something? Maybe we should go to the Snuggly Duckly, Sebastian is going to love the guys and maybe he could sing along with them. Great idea."_Everywhere is fine is you are not touching him. Really._ I said to myself, worried, he was going to take advantage of it and I just knew it.

"But I wanted to dance with you, we haven't danced since the day we arrived the kingdom…" she moved her hands to her shoulder, trying to touch something that wasn't there anymore.

"Blondie, you know I will do anything if you just-"

"I don't care, I love dancing, let's get going!" suddenly Sebastian was blocking my way. (HEY!) He graved her hand and started to walk with her quickly down the road.

"Wha- what?" I said in astonishment, then I looked at Max, I was out of my senses. "Who he thinks he is? Max, do your job properly!" then I started running in their direction as Rapunzel tried to wait for me. And for the first time in my life I ignored the cute girls who were standing aside the road who winked at me. All that I was able to think was her, all I wanted to know, to feel, to taste, was her. I was going mad about this, so when I reached them I tried to relax. I had to stop myself I had to control myself, but it was getting harder and harder every second.

"Fine, we are going if you want to, all you needed to do was ask." She smiled at my response.

"I know, thanks, its going to be fun, I promise!"

"And when you promise something you never take it back. I know, promise me you will never hit me with that frying pan again, that will be awesome."

Both of us started laughing, we had our inner jokes and that was something Sebastian could never had or at least understand. For a moment I forgot he was there, all I was able to do was watch her as she clutched my arm. Then she breathed slowly and turned back to Sebastian. All right, a Princess is a Princess she had to do a tour. So I let her talk to him about the city, about the people, what we used to do as she pointed to different directions in all places. Finally it was getting late.

FINALLY! THANKS GOD THANKS! The day was way too long for me and with Max help I realized Sebastian didn't had the chance to put her hands on her more than a little more than four times. Max did horrible things to him. When he wanted to sat up in a bench, Max moved it with a leg and he fell down. I swear to god I believe I was about to die laughing. Rapunzel tried her best not to laugh as a Princess but the embarrassment in the guys eyes was priceless. And yep, finally we got into a nice tavern were there where couples dancing, when we stormed in all of the people bowed in her direction, she bowed back and things went back to normal.

Max didn't wait outside this time, we found a table and as the song changed Rapunzel clapped twice. I smiled in her direction recognizing the song I reminded the whole day of her birthday a few weeks ago.

"Eugene! Is the same song we dance when we first came into the town!" I nodded in agreement.

"So may I have this dance then _princess_?" I rose up and before I could do anything Sebastian took her hand in his.

"I will love to have this song, it seems we have the same taste in music, Rapunzel." She looked away from me, I know she was trying hard to find an excuse, we locked eyes for a moment again and for a second there all I wanted to do was to punch him in his face. I wanted to yell that this was _our _song! And he did not have the right to dance with her. I didn't care he was a prince. But Rapunzel nodded and I stopped myself.

"Of course, you are the main guest after all."

"Sebasterd..." I said in a low voice as I watched them go away and then I felt... felt... like if my heart had stopped beating.

In that moment I felt like dying, I watched as Pascal made his way to my shoulder and camouflaged himself black, like my suit, for the first in my life I let him stay where he was. I felt so… Eugene. I felt like if my whole world had been stolen, I didn't care if it was just a second, or three minutes. All I wanted to do was to hit him, yell at him or at least.. for the first time in my life I wanted to yell at Rapunzel. Yes I wanted to yell at her for being so naive. They twirled around the dance floor in perfect harmony. 'course! She was amazing in everything she did. But the way he hold her against him… it wasn't normal. It wasn't right. I felt like he was taking advantage of her in every way, he pulled her against his chest, the way his hands rolled in her back. And the way she danced a little bit awkward against him, not even noticing the way he looked at her. Not love, not… friendship that at least I knew it perfectly, he looked at her with lust. He _wanted_ her. His eyes found mine and I knew he was happy for this,he was proud for what he was doing, he wanted _this_. And that pissed me off.

I stood up not realizing what I was about to do. I pushed a few couple away who began to say something, I didn't care. Max tried to hold me by the suit but I moved away. I wasn't listening; I didn't want to think either. Dance with her? He wasn't dancing with her! What I do with her is dance, what he was doing was making me feel uneasy and sick and Rapunzel couldn't ger rid of him. I had to protect her before she could realize what has been going on and before I could reach them… I stopped on my tracks when a couple was into my sight, blocking my way. I was staring to move away ready to hit him in the face, when her eyes found mine.

Beautiful ocean blue staring back, I stopped on my tracks all my angry went away. She stopped dancing too. She cleared her throat and I did the same in the middle of the confusion, I didn't know what to say as I passed a hand trough my hair. I was in shock. I thought I was never going to see her again but she was real, right in front me. I gasped in surprise when I discovered she was actually there. She was alive. The woman I used to love was _here _in front of _me._

"Mel…Melanie…" I said as I tried to pull myself together, her name…, it had been months if not years since the last time I had thought about her. She smiled in mi direction but I didn't smile back.

"I know, a beautiful name, isn't it?" She laughed. "Nice to see you again Flynn Rider"

And for a second there I forgot that Rapunzel was in the same room as me.

* * *

**Hate me now? Just wait! it gets better SOOOOO way better. So what I was thinking was this:**

**Flynn Rider is 21 and he has amazing good looks, so he had to love a girl before Rapunzel, well that girl is Melanie... you will find out later their... story together. So what do you think? Sebastian is going to be an allie with her to get to Rapunzel and with this finally take Rider out of the map...?**

**Well... maybe? who knows what my imagination tells me to do?**

**See ya later (: **

**REVIEWW! if you like my story, if you hate it, if you have any ideas of what may happen (cause im thinking about it) dont think twice! REVIEW**

**Who's tired? I am! See ya**


	6. Half a second

**Im back! **

**This time I shall chat with you all guys in the end of the chapter, I beg your forgivenss, is all I can say right now.**

**Thanks for your reviews, believe me they mean the world to me! THANKS! As you know, constructivism is well appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own tangled. the second I own it, I will let the world know.**

* * *

"Mel…Melanie?" I screamed but no one heard because of the loud music. There she was, in front of me, beautiful I had to agree in her blue and green dress, her hair in a black ponytail. The guy that was dancing with her was taken away by other girl leaving the two of us 'alone.'

"Flynn? I thought that…" She said with her voice like jingle bells.

"I know, I know…." I said and then I looked over her head, Rapunzel and Sebastian had stopped dancing as the song ended and other one started. Rapunzel looked around and with a movement of her head started to go away of Sebastian. I realized she was going to our table. Melanie's voice brought me to earth.

"Well, how have you been? Shall I ask you that?" she said smiling. I was still shocked. She was _alive. _

"I don't get it…" I said after a pause. I didn't have that much time anyway. I had to go back to the table to meet Rapunzel in our table. "You were supposed to be…well…dead."

_Perfect, Flynn, here you are asking her why she's alive when you barely have two minutes. No one can explain that in two minutes_!

She smiled.

This is not good.

"That's obviously not a topic I want to talk about in a tavern, were people are watching and everyone can hear. If you come with me I'll be glad to talk to you, Flynn." The look in her eyes wasn't the look I was looking for. Suddenly while I was trying to make up my mind, I saw green eyes starting back in my thoughts.

"Melanie, look, I don't have time for this, actually I-"

"Oh, so you don't have time!" She said in a whisper, she was hurt. Great, this is _great_. I didn't know how to act as she started talking. "I was supposed to be dead you know? And I find you again, and all you can say is 'you don't have time' for Christ sake, Flynn! I haven't see you in two years! And I'm here begging you to hear my story and you… you don't have… _TIME_?"

I looked around, _perfect_, this is just great. Everybody near was looking at us. Why? Why things turned like this? A minute ago I wanted to hit Sebastian face until he didn't recognize himself in a mirror. Now, here I am in front of Melanie, the girl I used to love and used to be dead, well she was never dead for what it seems. She was asking me for a minute to listen why on earth she was alive and all I wanted to do was to run into Rapunzel arms, cause for the first time in my life I didn't have an idea of what on earth was going on.

"Mel!" I tried to keep my voice down as Flynn took over instead of Eugene. I lead her to away from the people to a corner of the tavern. I looked at her again and tried to speak. "You! For gods sake! You were supposed to be dead! You can come here into the tavern and-"

"What? You are not curious? After all we've been trought-"

"Listen, Mel, I thought you were dead, two years I thought that, and you are expecting me to believe you are alive?"

That sounded totally _stupid_, I hit my face with my hand.

"All right, you are alive, but you can't expect me to… to… just-"

"Look at me! You are acting like a child!"She said as she took my head into her hands. Wha-? This is not supposed to be happening. But I was in shock. She was alive!

"I'm here, alive, and you seem to not understand, so I will make it all clear to you." She leaned to kiss me, I couldn't move a single part of my body as our lips touched, it was just for a second and then I pulled her away.

"Listen." I said as I try to hold her away from me in not a rude way, she was a girl after all. "All right, you are alive. How?"

She smiled in an evil way. I looked around freaking out.

"Long story, it's going to take an hour at least." She said as she reached for my hand.

"Make it short, what about two minutes?" I said with a smile. A smile 'i-really-dont-want-to-be-with-you.' I wanted to be with Rapunzel cause even thought I didn't kiss her back, I felt extraordinary guilty about it. I should have move when I got the chance... it wasnt a kiss. it was not a kiss. A kiss is when someone kiss you and you kiss back. It was just a lip-touch thing!

She turned away from me and I didn't move to stop her.

"Fine, you don't want to know? I shall not tell you then! Go, go wherever you have to go, Flynn, as you did before. Just as you did before." Her blue eyes where shining because she wanted to cry, I knew her. I would be lying if I said not. But jesus I knew she wanted to cry and I knew she wanted me to hold her into my arms to say 'love you' in her ear. But I didn't, I didn't even blink. Then her voice turned more hurt, rash...angry "Being a thief is important, have a stupid reputation is important. That… that was always more important than me, and I guess there's no other way, right? So go, live your life without me. Fine."

She was hurt and I was aware that all of it was my fault. She was alive, and I didn't want to show some respect of how that ever happened? I was curious I had to admit it, but Rapunzel was waiting, and soon enough she was going to start searching for me. I looked around and saw Max looking straight at me over the heads of all the people. I looked again at her.

"Fine, what about tomorrow? I- just- I'm in shock right now, you have to understand me, I need time to think" Think what exactly Flynn? "I-come here tomorrow at this hour, I will listen to whatever you have to say."

As always my excuse worked, why? I don't why, maybe because I'm good at words? Whatever, she nodded and I walked away from her as soon as possible. I found Rapunzel in our table talking to Max, she looked relief when she saw me. I smiled, she was naïve enough to believe I was fine. Sebastian on the other hand knew something was wrong. Good for me he didn't care to ask. Or maybe he didnt dare. Not that I particulary care of.

"Where were you? I was worried! I was starting to think you left!" Rapunzel said running straight into my arms. I hold her tight more than usual. Usually I will hold her against me, kiss her head and start to talk about how much I loved her. However, this time I didn't let her go anywhere, I pushed her hard against my body, trying to stay calm, I buried my face into her neck, breathing her.

_She is here, loving me and she is all mine._ I said again and again in my head. Now she noticed something was wrong with me, finally.

"Eugene, are you all right?" she said in my ear, because hell I didn't want to let her go.

"Hon, I'm fine." I said finally realizing her. Max and Pascal looked at us with "aw, she loves her" look. Sebastian looked at me with a "God, I want to kill you!" look. I smiled at that. She smiled a little bit and then hugged me again leaving a kiss into my check.

"I think is enough for a day." She said taking my hand and talking to Sebastian. Hell I was tired, mostly for the little talk with Mel. "I think is time to go back to the castle."

Jesus! I loved her! She knew exactly what I needed, to be in my bed and think about what had happened. I didn't have to ask for it neither! I sighed in relief. We went out of the tavern as I saw Melanie in the same corner where I left her. She didn't saw me, but I saw her. She was crying. I focused on the hand of Rapunzel and without a word we closed the door behind us. Leaving the music, the beer and the people inside, as the calm, the night and the stars tried to fit into us.

The walk to the castle was quiet. Rapunzel and Sebastian once in a while said something, but I was way to tired to even bother. I just hold her closer, trying to feel her. And finally we were in the castle, leaving her into her room and then turned away to mine. Sebastian besides me didn't say a thing. And when I thought I was finally going to be free for the day. He had to talk! Cant he just shut up for a moment?

"Flynn, what the hell is wrong with you? Believe me, mate I don't care. But cant you stop it? Rapunzel is worried…"

I stopped to look at him, I wasn't in the mood.

"Why do you care?"

Marine at his feet barked at me angrily. I knew he wasnt worried.

"I don't care about you, I care about her! She's worried, something happened and believe me I don't want to know, but for her own sake, stay away from her until you have made up your mind. Hell, scratch that. Stay away from her, _forever. _Cause I can see that this is totally changing you."

"Wha-?"

"Yes" He interrupted me. Why he was to be so stubborn? "you are worried because im better that you, im sure you are finally realizing that you are not meant to be with her, I am! You are scared, Flynn? Should be! Cause its just matter of time, and all you have to do is to stand there and watch how Rapunzel falls in love with me."

I stormed away from him, not because he was right, cause hell he wasn't, it was because I wanted to kick him until he was dead. And to be honest, I didn't want to kill anyone. So I left him with a smile on his face as I tried to go as fast as I could to my room. He thought he had won. And for the first time since the day I met him, I left him with the last word.

* * *

He left me with the last word, I was smiling, I didn't know what had happened in the tavern, but believe I can't care less. Suddenly when he was out of sight my smile faded. The way Rapunzel run into his arms and the way he hugged her, caring her, had left me stunned, without words he told her he loved her and she told him that too, when she ended the night. Before he appeared she said to me if I wanted to go and have dinner in a restaurant she had always loved. But the minute he came, she said it was over for the night.

"What do you think, Marine?" I said looking at her. "She's out of his league, right?"

She barked as we made our way to our chambers, however, I wasn't as sure as she was.

Next day was awesome! Flynn didn't woke up early, he missed breakfast with Queen and King so I had Rapunzel all for me, she looked worried.

"Hon, he's all right, I want to his room to wake him up, he said he was tired" She nodded.

"Its just… he's always here, im just worried, im going to see if his all right."

"Please don't, sweetie." The king said holding her daughters hand. I smiled.

"He told me that he was going to see you later, and he just wasn't in the mood." She nodded again, then I ask her to see the town again after she was done with her duties. I just had to wait two hours and she was done, I was sure her father had a thing on it. However, she said she wanted to wait Flynn to come so she will have to wait for him. He didn't came, after meal, we were in the courtyard as I watch her paint. And finally, After I told her that Flynn had said he didn't want to come, we left almost at seven.

* * *

I was worried about him. Jesus, I was! But Sebastian was always going to his room to ask him if he was okay, and every time Sebastian came back he said the same thing, that he was tired and that later he was going to meet me. Of course he was tired, yesterday was a long day after all. I painted and even in those moments I was worried, why he hadn't come out to see me? At least to have meal with us? And every time I stood up to see him Sebastian or Dad told me the same:

"He's going to meet you when he feels to…" And I had to agree recluntantly.

Finally we were out in town, around seven, I wasn't in the mood but Sebastian was so happy to see town again that I couldn't refuse. He was kind enough to wait for me to stop painting. So princess as I am, I was not going to disapoint anybody.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked him, he looked brilliant.

"Dance, I want to go dancing brownie."

I clapped frantically happy.

"Me too! Let's get going, maybe Eugene can catch up with us later!" Something in his smile was wrong… but a second later he was fine again. I guess I'm only imagining things. Yes, that has to be. So feeling a little happier now we made our way to the tavern.

* * *

I didn't woke up early, when I realized it was two in the afternoon I freaked out, I didn't had breakfast with Blondie! I changed my clothes and then I stood in front of the mirror. And refused to see her, I leaned back in my bed. I was going to talk to her. Both of them, today.

I was going to know how on earth Melanie was alive, and I was going to tell Blondie all the truth. I looked at myself at the mirror again.

And what if she thinks I'm despicable? What if she wants to leave me? What if she thinks I don't deserve her? Cause to be honest, I knew she was way so high for me. And, what happens if she ask me to leave? I cant, if she actually did that I would be broken hearted…

"Flynn, just be honest, if she loves you half the way you love her, everything will be all right."

However I didn't go out that day out of my room thinking about Rapunzel and how I had to make this right, finally It was eight o'clock, I decided to say hi to Rapunzel when I found out that it was way to late to even bother to go with her. Fine, I was going to be alone in this. It was kinda like a punishment. I won't see her until I find out what happened to Melanie.

And with that I started running into the direction to the tavern, just to find Melanie outside the door waiting for me. She was beautiful as always, but for some reason I found Rapunzel even more beautiful than her. I stopped running when I was close to her.

"Hi," she said lovely.

"Hi…" I said trying to catch my breath, finally I did. I stood to meet her gaze. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am, I was in shock, but truth is I'm just here for one reason."

"And what reason is that?" she said smiling taking my hand into hers. I pulled away slowly but with determination.

"I just want to know the truth, that's all. How are you alive?"

She smiled and started walking to a fountain nearby, she sat down and in the middle of the night I found out that sitting next to her wouldn't harm anybody.

As always, I was wrong about most people, most person and most feelings. And didn't notice that something was really wrong, because my mind was only thinking about Rapunzel, where she was? what she's doing? Why on earth she didn't come to my room to see me? Am I so unimportant? Was she worried or not? And Sebastian?

"Well first things first." She said playing with her hair interrupting my thoughts.

"Mel, how on earth you are alive?"

She smiled with a smile of 'oh-you-care-now' and started talking.

"After you left me, I was a mess…"

"That is not a nice way to start conversation."

"Fine, I will make it simple. You left me, and after a few months I felt like nothing was worth without you, but I managed to stay calm and alive. One day a thief entered my house, naive as I was I thought it was you, but of course that man wasn't… you." She shook her head and continued. "However, when I realized that I run away from the house I was scared and he was following me, now that I knew who he was I could turn him into the police, cause actually I did knew him, figures!"

"Then?"

" So I run to the forest and hid there, finally he left. And after a while I was able to come back, however, he was outside my house, and even thought I called the police they couldn't catch him. So after a few days I thought everything was going to be back to normal, but that wasn't an option it seems…"

"So… did I he killed you? _Well _he didn't, but one day I came back and they told me they have found you dead in the river."

We both stood in silent, I was sure she wanted to ask how I felt about it, but I continued to avoid the topic.

"So what happened then?"

"One day he followed me home, entered the house and believe me he was about to kill me, so I run again to the forest again, but this time that didn't stop him." She played with her hair, I could see she was nervous. "I entered the river, my dress was a lot of weight, so I pulled myself out of it and made it to the other side. People thought I have drown because later they found my dress, and so did he. However, I never came back to the town, _that_ town, I was too… _afraid _of doing so. A lot of bad memories I guess...So I started a new life, and just two months ago I moved here. Lovely place. And no, I wasn't going naked, if that's what you wanted to know, I had a light dress under the big one."

I nodded, she always liked those big dresses with those things around her was always difficult to me to even hug her, instead, Rapunzel wanted the simple ones, I couldn't help but smile after a while I stood up, ending the conversation.

"So, that's it! _You_ are alive, _im_ alive too, and everyone is happy! Good to know you are alive Mel, really! So… what about… if I start going?" I sounded okay, but she remined quiet, after a while I sighed. Why I was going to this?

"Mel, what's wrong?"

_Stop! Stop talking right now! You stupid Flynn! _And this time I wanted to obey my inner me.

"You said you came back to town… why?"

I stood there frozen, I wasn't expecting that, but yes I had told her I did came back, how am I supposed to explain that I didn't come back for her? That I came back because I wanted to stole some important things from the town? Now I care! Now I care about what people says? Damn Eugene… Damn you!

"I-well, look, I came back because there were things that had to be done there."

She nodded and after a while I decided that finally it was later enough to get going.

"So time's up! See you around, Mel?"

Then she asked abruptly, like if she was dying to know and she couldn't contain herself. .. Thanks god Blondie is in her room or something.

"Why? Why? just tell me _why_?"

"Why? Huh- that easy, Mel, because its late, and I have things to do tomorrow morning, so yes, that's why I'm leaving I guess, actually-"

"No, why did you leave _me?_" She knew the answer but she always had liked that. She was some kind of masochist woman?

"Look, there's a reason I left you and-"

"yes, I know, being a thief is more important than having a girlfriend you said so."

_Then why are you asking? _I moved my head in denial, the things is if this is the last time I was going to see her she deserved to know at least the main reason…

"I didn't left you for that… well _yes_, it was the reason, but the other one is actually more important. I didn't tell you that day… but yes, I think now I can say it."

She looked hurt but she nodded letting me continue I sighed and looked right into her eyes.

"I left you because you cheated on me, and you know it and-"

"Cheated on you? I never did that!" she said raising her voice in the middle of the night.

"Yes, yes you did, and I know so. So stop acting like you don't."

She started crying in silence and I didn't move to make her feel better. I had seen them together more than once. And stupid as I was I didn't found comfort on just knowing so, so I did a terrible thing after I found out.

"You know? That time I was way to hurt, way to mad to even tell you that I cared about it. But the truth is that when I told you I was leaving you because I really wanted to continue my life as a thief, I wasn't lying, but I was really hoping you could go with me."

"You- you never asked me…"

"'course I didn't." I said with a hard voice, I had never talk to Rapunzel like that before. "Cause I _knew_ what you did to me."

"Let me explain, I did that because-" She was starting to get nervous and started to cry more in silence but I didn't want to hear it.

"Melanie…" I have reminded calm as I watched her cry, boy, I didn't like that, maybe she deserves it? However, if she deserves or not, I just didn't want to hold her like I used to. "All I wanted to do was to run away from you, you know why?"

She stopped crying suddenly and stood up and to meet my gaze, beautiful blue crashing against chocolate.

"Why? Because you hated me? I know that's the reason, what else it could be? If you hate me please just…just walk away then."

I sighed and laughed an "oh-this-is-not-happy-but-that-was-just-hilarious" laugh. She always did that! She never really wanted to talk about anything!

"No, no because I hated you, it was because I _loved_ you. Mel." Never on our story together I had told her I loved her. _Never_. And when she died I had to admit I felt guilty for never doing so. Now I have done it, but didn't mean a thing to me anymore. "I loved you with all I had left. You knew me and I knew you, so when you cheated on me I just couldn't hold it any longer, I couldn't stop thinking about you and him together."

She was in shock so I kept talking, she had died without knowing how much I loved and her! How I felt! So now I had the chance to make her realize what she had done and this time its was for good.

"Every time I saw you, it was like someone was hitting me right in my face. You laughed of me in my own face, you thought I was stupid or something? I knew exactly what was going on! And I wished for you to stop! But you didn't, you never did! So one day I woke up and realized I didn't need you anymore! So that's the day I left you, and you cant blame me for what I did."

She nodded but she seemed out of her mind. I sighed and decided to not go any further.

"Look, I'm glad you are alive, I never wanted you dead, now you know I loved you and that I cared about you, but that is over, the Flynn Rider you used to know… is _gone_ Mel." I was talking if I was talking about anything else and not this topic, and I found out it didn't… didn't.. hurt.

IT DIDN'T HURT! I almost started jumping, I didn't care about Mel, I could stop thinking that I was my fault she was dead. However, the jumping scene would have to wait until I was alone

"What is done, is done, I don't hate you and seems you don't hate me, I took my path and you took yours, and I guess I'm glad that all of it actually happened. And truth to be told, it doesnt hurt anymore, so you dont have to worry about it. So, I guess it was destiny, dont you think?"

If I had stay, I would have taken Mel on my adventures, and where exactly does Blondie fits then? Rapunzel was my whole world and it seems destiny brought her to me, well more exaclty me to her, however, I loved her in a way I never actually loved Mel. With Rapunzel was… was way too much love to hold in a heart, was way to amazing was… just another level of feelings, the word 'love' can't even start to describe how I felt when I saw her every day, and to be honest, I spent weeks of my life away from Mel while I was on adventures and not even worried of what could happen.

"I'm here _now_, Flynn, just let me explain." She said in a low voice looking straight at me.

"Hon, you are two years later…" I said if I was a dad talking to her daughter, I'm not gonna lie, I cared about Mel, she was part of my life. WAS part of my life. "I don't have nothing against being friends, you were my best friend after all. So if it's okay with you, I'm okay with it too! Figures!"

She nodded and I couldn't be happier, we were going to be friends. After a minute or two I decided that _Finally _It was time to go and see my beloved Blondie, finding Mel just helped me to re-state how much I cared about the petite Blondie that was probably asleep by now. I smiled.

"I guess you have to go…"

I nodded, I couldn't wait to talk to Rapunzel. This was great! Things have actually gone great! No harm done! But a voice in my head kept talking to me:_Flynn get out of here now!_

"Yes, I have to get going… I have to meet someone."

"So what about a last hug?"

What can I say, _no?_ a hug it's not going to hurt anybody. I sighed. Why not? We were supposed to be friends anyway, isn't it?

"Mel, Jesus! You haven't change, you still ask for those kind of things? I think a hug does not harm anybody."

She hugged me hard just like Rapunzel did, when she hugged me I didnt want to let her go on a life time, but with Mel was different I felt awkward with her so near me I pushed her away from me gently. As Flynn Rider maybe I could have love that moment but now I just wanted to be in my room alone. Figures…

And then I didn't saw it coming.

She kissed me right on my lips. I was trying to think about something, whatever! As I tried to remember where the hell where my hands to stop her. Finally I moved away from her, finally freeing me from her, i didnt felt a thing about it! but i was in shock. She kissed me.

...

That. was. unexpected.

Friends dont do that. I was starting to hit myself I had acted like a stupid child! She was Melanie the same Melanie that wasnt naive! being around Rapunzel twenty four a day had turned into this: let a girl kiss me, while all the time I knew something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Flynn Rider should have know about this, but Eugene was I guess a little naive too. I was spechless.

Because _this_ had to be a really bad joke and I was about to say something like:

'what?' All right it wasn't brilliant but I just can't understand why she had done that! So _what_ seemed a good question to me.

Then I _heard_ her.

I heard _he_r voice. I froze unable to move, even though the kiss had only lasted half a second that was all it took. Half a second turned my whole world upside down. Half a second was all that it took to ruin everything once I believe in. I turned to see Rapunzel's face trying to find the words to explain what had happened just now, words that never come out of my mouth as Melanie clutched my arm, even now, Rapunzel's face is something I'm sure I will never forget because I knew _exactly _how it felt. I pushed Mel away from me, this time not as nicer as before but Rapunzel wasnt watching and I wasn't really expecting her to do so.

Rapunzel was running away. Away from _me_ as Sebastian tried to catch her. I felt my heart crashing down around me and for the first time in life, I really wanted to be anywhere but a here. A moment of silence passed and I confronted Melanie but what I saw left me speechless, she was happy, _smiling_. _Now_ I really wanted to kick something! Why she had to ruin everything?

Why?

* * *

**Now that I corrected the episode: Yees! I know you are going to kill me, right?But to be honest I loved every part of it. I really like bad characters, I dont know why, and I find Mel quite interesting. However, you know I support Rapunzel&Flynn, but... I dont know what is going to happen. In case you didnt notice, 'figures' 'shall' and 'how on heart' are words I cant stop saying!  
**

**I hope you had a great time on holidays! I did!  
**

**THANKS for all your support, hope you like it! See you around?**

**Next update: Around the end of the month? In less of a month I have updated six times!_ six_! and I just cant stop writing! what's wrong with me?  
**

**If you dont like the story, if you did like it, if you have and idea- REVIEW means the world to me**


	7. How does it feel?

**HI!**

**Well, knowing me I just COULDNT wait to post another chapter!**

**this is shorter, cause I wanted to post again this month so I divided it in two.**

**THANKS for the reviews.**

**Weird fact of my life: **

**School started and now im going to be busy like 24/7 believe me I will (im going out of classes 24 of april... im having 3 FREAKINGS MONTHS OF CLASSES) weird i know.**

**But that is soo not going to stop me from writting!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own a thing here, just the evil characters, Sebastian and Melanie.**

* * *

'Why she had to ruin everything?

"Why?" I screamed at her, trying really hard to understand _why_, why she had done that? For what _exactly?_! In the moment she opened her mouth to speak I stopped her with a movement of my hand.

"Know what? Don't care."

Rapunzel was gone, and that was the only thing that mattered to me, this… it just couldn't be over, right? I had to talk to her, NOW and with this I started running away from Mel, she screamed something.

I couldn't care less.

"It's all right, Eugene, she loves you she is going to listen." I said that in my head again and again, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to do it either.

Why? Why she had to appear at _that_ moment? Why destiny hated me or something?

What I have done wrong?...Omitt that part.

Then it hit me. She was with Sebastian, with the freaking prince! Why? Why she didn't tell me that she was going out? And why on earth she was with him at the tavern? I was soooo going to kill him the second I…

And then, it didn't matter.

I was feeling anger, sadness, envy, hate, love everything in just one moment. I was angry at life and the whole freaking world, I was incredibly disappointed of Melanie, I did envied Sebasterd… at least he knew where in the world was Rapunzel right now and at the same time I hated the fact that all of this was actually my fault, but most of all I felt… insecure.

Insecure of the future.

What is going to happen now? What if Rapunzel… what if…

What-if?

"Breathe, Flynn." I said as I passed a house and a light, I was near the castle now and I didn't stop running, she wasn't near that place I could say that, I stared running again in other direction, in the direction of the bridge. "She loves you, it's going to be all right."

_Really? Melanie loved you, and you didn't want to listen to her, isn't it? Why this is going to be any different?_

As I kept running I knew that was the truth. I kicked a wall nearby with my hand as I passed by.

She loved me, and I didn't let her explain. But this time was different right? This time… _was_ different, _this_ is not over. Rapunzel had to listen. She just h_ave_ to. I have to explain everything to her.

Everything is going to be allright.

And as the night and the stars watched me running, they also saw Rapunzel standing out there in the night alone fighting with herself.

* * *

"Its late, we should go, my father is going to get worried."

She said to me, then she tried hard to smile, but I could notice she was too sad to even try to fake a good smile. I smiled but It didn't reached my eyes. How I was supposed to win against that freaking Flynn Rider? Rapunzel loved him in a way that now I'm sure she will never love me. However I gave myself a week more. Just one more week to see what happens, if I had not move onto a new level, I was going to be out of the kingdom in my ship straight to mine.

"Fine, lets get going gorgeous." She smiled happily then, like _really _happy, I rolled my eyes.

"For a moment, just _a moment_ can't you pretend you are happy to be with me?" I said in a low voice as we made our way out of the tavern, but she had an amazing good ear, because she heard me! Jesus!

"Sorry, I'm happy, I really am, but well I guess Eugene is tired, isn't it? That the reason he didn't came, right? I cant help it, I guess I worry about everything."

"Maybe he's angry at you" I teased but she looked terrified at my words.

"Angry? Wha-? Why?" Then she looked at her hands "Yeeessss, I bet he's going to be furious! He's going to kill me! He's going to ask me why on earth did I left him behind?"

I started laughing and she calmed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You are always this… well…"

"Weird? I don't know, Flynn thinks I'm not weird, but I guess yes, I am. Sorry." She apologized.

"You are not, take it easy. Now about Flynn…" I said as we passed the dancing people, finally we made it to the door. "You have never thought… about… well..." I stopped on the entrance, looking outside, then I turned to her.

"Well, he's older than you-"

"Twenty one! I know!" she said in a cool tone as she folded her arms. "And im turning nineteen soon, I don't think age is a problem if we are talking about love."

Wow, she was confident, but… really?

"Really? Then you have never wondered if he loved another girl? _Really?_ Jesus, you are some kind of dream come true?" I laughed, she cares, didnt she? But then her confident smile was no where to be seen. She had just said she was confident about _this_!

"What?" I said suddenly nervous.

"I… have never… thought about that…" she said in a low voice, I closed the door besides me as we stood in the middle of the way in the tavern.

"Well, maybe you should ask? Don't you think? Maybe that girl is out there! Who knows?" Then I said something that was… way out of topic, that was evil and at the moment I really didn't care but I just had to say it. "You know what, brownie? I think Eugene doesn't love you as much as he says…"

Her eyes got wider as she entered in panic.

"What?" she said in a little scream, I rose my hand in 'im-just-sayin' way.

"He says he loves you but, really? He is a thief!"

"He is not a thief anymore, he's now a good man!"

"No he's not!" I said trying to stay clam, he was a thief, that was never a good thing, ya know?

"He changed." She said like if she was saying "I have brown hair."

"Yeah right! He changed." I snorted, she had to be kidding." Because of _you_? Listen; gorgeous, people… does not do that! Believe me, he's still Flynn Rider in his earth! He wants to be out there living adventures! He wants you now, but he's sooo going to forget about you in half a second! As soon as he finds someone who will be willing to go on crazy adventures just as much as he wants."

She didn't say anything and after a few second she spoke to me:

"You don't believe me?"

"No." I said in a calm voice. " True love doesnt exist. You just have to wait, and you will see, he's going to be out of your life for good, even sooner than you think."

It was a lie, of course. But I cant just stay here doing nothing, right? I wanted them Apart. i wanted her for me. I was prince.

And im not going to give that easily.

That means if i have to lie in order to be with her.

Then so be it. There's no other way.

* * *

I can't believe this, he is saying Eugene is a bad man, well, he wasn't and I knew it. Flynn saved me countless of times on our adventure together, we have fight against everything, he had returned me to the castle, to my parents, he decided to stay with me_. With_ me. Because he loved me in the same way I loved him back. He was always there to confort me, if I was mad, angry or sad he was there to make me laugh, to hold me and to always tell me it was going to be okay.

And he was always right.

I trusted him, I needed him, I was deeply in love with him my whole wold was built around him, I nedded him like I don't know!, like the earth needs the sun.

And here is this Prince telling me true love didn't exist. Moreover, he was telling me that Eugene didn't love me back.

Flynn will say some rude words in this case, something with B, or S or I… but I was so not going to even say those outloud but for a second I wished.

"If you don't want to believe in true love, there's no way to help it, but please, don't go around saying he doesn't love me when you barely know him. I don't care if there are other girls, I don't care a about his past. I care about now, about how I feel when with with him."

I cant believe I said that! That was to harsh!

"sorry, sorry, I… didn't mean that. Really… just…." I sighed, avoiding his gaze. "I love him, all right? I really do, and he loves me back, so just…. Just please can you stop talking about him that way? It hurts me, it really does."

I tried hard not to cry, I wanted to be brave, I wanted to scream to the whole world how much I loved Eugene and how wrong he was, I wanted to be like those girls I have seen around the city, they were braver than me, and I really wanted to be like Eugene right now, he would know what to say he would tell him a lot of things I was afraid to even think. So I stared back at my feet as I whispered:

"I really want to go back now…" I said in a low voice, he nodded and then sighed. I guess Im not brave enough to even show how mad I am.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was-" He started but I glanced over his shoulder to the exist.

"Is okay, really, I'm tired, can we go now Sebastian?" I said looking at him, a weak smile appeared on his face, I smiled a little bit too. And finally the opened the door and we stepped outside I glanced to see him I was about to say something when he caught my eyes.

I knew he was fighting something inside of him, Eugene always did that. He was really thinking about something as he frowned. Then he looked over his shoulder and then back at me, I saw something in his eyes, anger? Sadness? Maybe envy? No, that's not it. He was… curious, no that's not either, he was… he was…

Confused.

Then I giggled a little.

"Rapunzel…" he said in a whisper, like if my name was so special.

"You look so funny right now!" I had to admit it, I Laughed a little and then frowned; he kept glancing over his shoulder to something nearby. I looked too, there was the fountain where Eugene and me always dropped a coin to make a wish. I wanted to clap, but then someone or rather something stopped me from doing so.

My smile faded away as I walked just two little steps near the fountain, they were far away, but not that far. I felt… I felt…

_Pain._

It was a pain I had never felt before, it was… it was… I just couldn't hold it any longer it was to much for me.

This pain that was inside my heart was real, was inside of me and was starting to grow and it spreads all inside my body for a second I was breathless. I wanted to do something, whatever! I wanted to scream, run or even hit something! But all I was able to do was see unable to stop watching as I throw my hands in the air in his direction.

Even now I don't know why I did that. Maybe because if I did that I was going to be able to stop them, but all I reached was the air, he was so far away from me… and at the same time close enough. Then I saw Eugene, Eugene the love of my life, the man I trusted more, the very reason I'm here right now in my castle in my town, with my parents and away from that tower. That same man, was kissing another… another… woman.

_This is not happening_. I told myself, and then I dont know if I was imagine things, but I swear i heard Sebastian voice telling me "'I told you so...'

* * *

**This is Rapunzel point of view. I know how it feels, i think everybody does! A brokenheart ... why the guys have to be so mean sometimes? (not all of them, but yeah...)**

**WEll hope you like it! Next chapter it's going to be what happened after this... it was going to be one way, and during the writting thing I got this idea! and now I have to keep it that way, i dont know if i did the right choise, but sure its more interesting this way.**

**Hope you review if you feel like it and please tel me if... i dont know you are not liking my fic, so iIcan change what comes next.**

**Every word you say in your reviews means the world to me!**

**See you soon. I promise, and when I promise something I never take it back. Ever. ;) **


	8. Love is blind

HI!

**Well scool started, two weeks now, and im feeling sick of it already! i just wish I had more time to read and write! but seems its impossble right now!**

**So this is the next chapter, hope you remember in what it ended las time, i reallyyyy wanted to post more, but my lap is not here right now! ): and i just couldnt wait!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

To all thos amazing readers out there: THANKS! you have no idea of how much this means to me!

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not,im not the owner of this amazing movie. Im just the owner of Sebasterd and Mel.**

* * *

Why she had to ruin everything?

"Why?" I screamed at her, trying really hard to understand _why_, why she had done that? For that exactly? In the moment she opened her mouth I stopped her with a movement of my hand.

"Know what? I Don't care."

Rapunzel was gone, and that was the only thing that mattered to me, this… it just couldn't be over, right? I had to talk to her, NOW, I started running away from Mel, she screamed something but I just couldn't care less.

_It's all right, Eugene, she loves you she is going to listen. _I said that in my head again and again, I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to do it either.

Why? Why she had to appear at _that_ moment?

Then it hit me.

She was with Sebastian, with the freaking prince! Why? Why she didn't tell me that she was going out? And why on earth she was with him at the tavern? I was soooo going to kill him.

And then, it didn't matter.

I was feeling anger, sadness, envy, hate, love everything in just one moment. I was angry at life and the whole freaking world, I was incredibly disappointed of Melanie, I did envied Sebasterd… at least he knew where in the world was Rapunzel right now and at the same time I hated the fact that all of this was actually my fault, but most of all I felt… insecure.

Thats new.I told myself. What is going to happen now? What if Rapunzel… what if…

What if?

"Breathe, Flynn." I said as I passed a house and a light, I was near the castle now and I didn't stop running maybe she was there, but i saw nothing as I approched, she wasn't near that place, I stared running again in other direction, in the direction of the bridge. "She loves you, it's going to be all right."

_Really? Melanie loved you, and you didn't want to listen to her, do you? Why this is going to be any different?_

I kicked a wall nearby with my hand as I passed over my feet, all I was able to do was feel.

She loved me, and I didn't let her explain. But this time was different right? This time… was different, this wasn't over. Rapunzel had to listen. She just h_ave_ to.

And as the night and the stars watched me running across the streets they also saw Rapunzel standing out there in the night alone.

* * *

"Its late, we should go, my father is going to get worried."

She said to me, then she tried hard to smile, but I could notice she was too sad to even try to fake a good smile. I smiled but It didn't reached my eyes. How I was supposed to win against that freaking Flynn Rider? Rapunzel loved him in a way that now I'm sure she will never love me. However I gave myself a week more. Just one more week to see what happens, if I had not move onto a new level, I was going to be out of the kingdom in my ship straight to mine.

"Fine, lets get going gorgeous." She smiled happily then, like _really _happy, I rolled my eyes.

"For a moment, just _a moment_ can't you pretend you are happy to be with me?" I said in a low voice as we made our way out of the tavern, but she had an amazing good ear, because she heard me! Jesus!

"Sorry, I'm happy, I really am, but well I guess Eugene is tired, isn't it? That the reason he didn't came, right? I cant help it, I guess I worry about everything."

"Maybe he's angry at you" I teased but she looked terrified at my words.

"Angry? Wha-? Why?" Then she looked at her hands "Yeeessss, I bet he's going to be furious! He's going to kill me! He's going to ask me why on earth did I left him behind?"

I started laughing and she calmed a bit.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You are always this… well…"

"Weird? I don't know, Flynn thinks I'm not weird, but I guess yes, I am. Sorry." She apologized.

"You are not, take it easy. Now about Flynn…" I said as we passed the dancing people, finally we made it to the door. "You have never thought… about… well..." I stopped on the entrance, looking outside, then I turned to her.

"Well, he's older than you-"

"Twenty one! I know! Ha-ha…" she said in a cool tone as she folded her arms. "And im turning nineteen soon, I don't think age is a problem if we are talking about love."

Wow, she was confident, but… really?

"Really? Then you have never wondered if he loved another girl? Really? Jesus, you are some kind of dream come true?" I laughed, she didn't care, isn't it? But then her confident smile was no one to be seen. She had just said she was confident about _this_!

"What?" I said suddenly nervous.

"I… have never… thought that…" she said in a low voice, I closed the door besides me as we kept in the middle of the way in the tavern.

"well, maybe you should ask? Don't you think? Maybe that girl is out there! Who knows?" Then I said something that was… way out of topic, that was evil and at the moment I really didn't care. "You know what, brownie? I think Eugene doesn't love you as much as he says…"

Her eyes got wider as she entered in panic.

"What?" she said in a little scream, I rose my hand in 'im-just-sayin' way.

"He says he loves you but, really? He is a thief!"

"He is not a thief anymore! He0s a good man, actually."

"No he's not!" I said trying to stay clam, he was a thief, that was never a good thing, ya know?

"He changed." She said like if she was saying 'I have brown hair.'

"Yeah right! He changed." I snorted, she had to be kidding." Because of _you_? Listen; gorgeous, people… does not do that! Believe me, he's still Flynn Rider in his earth! He wants to be out there living adventures! He wants you now, but he's sooo going to forget about you in half a second! As soon as he finds someone who will be willing to go on crazy adventures just as much as he wants."

She didn't say anything back and the she looked at me shocked.

"You don't believe me?"

"No." I said in a calm voice. "You just have to wait, and you will see."

It was a lie, of course. But I cant just stay here doing nothing, right? I wanted them Apart.

That means Eugene has to be out of the map as soon as possible.

And in order to do that I had to do something about it. And this is all that came to my mind.

* * *

I can't believe this, he is saying Eugene is a bad man, well, he wasn't and I knew it. Flynn saved me countless of times on our adventure together, we have fight against everything, he had returned me to the castle, to my parents, he decided to stay with me_. With_ me. Because he loved me in the same way I loved him back. He was always there to confort me, if I was mad, angry or sad he was there to make me laugh, to hold me and to always tell me it was going to be okay.

And he was always right.

I trusted him, I needed him, I was deeply in love with him my whole word was built around him!

And here is Sebastian telling me true love didn't exist. Moreover, he was telling me that Eugene didn't love me back.

"If you don't want to believe in true love, there no way to help it, but please, don't go around saying he doesn't love me when you barely know him. I don't care if there were other girls, I don't care a about his past. I care about now, about how I feel when with with him and you have nothing to do about it."

I cant believe I said that! That was to harsh!

"so-sorry, sorry, I… didn't mean that. Really… just…." I sighed, avoiding his gaze. "I love him, all right? I really do, and he loves me back, so just…. Just please can you stop talking about him that way? It hurts me, it really does."

I tried hard not to cry, I wanted to be brave, I wanted to scream to the whole world how much I loved Eugene, I wanted to be like those girls I have seen around the city, they were braver than me, and I really wanted to be like Eugene right now, he would know what to say he would tell him a lot of things I was afraid to even think of. So I started back at my feet as I whispered:

"I really want to go back now…" I said in a low voice, he nodded and then sighed. I guess Im not brave enough to even show how mad I am.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have said that, it was-" He started but I glanced over his shoulder to the exit.

"Is okay, really, Im tired, can we go now Sebastian?" I said looking at him, a weak smile appeared on his face, I smiled a little bit too. And finally he opened the door and we stepped outside I glanced to see him I was about to say something when he locked eyes with me.

I knew he was fighting something inside of him, Eugene always did that face too. He was really thinking about something as he frowned. Then he looked over his shoulder, I saw something in his eyes, anger? Sadness? Maybe envy? No, that's not it. He was… curious, no that's not either, he was… he was…

Confused.

Then I giggled a little.

"Rapunzel…" he said in a whisper, like if my name was so special.

"You look so fuuny right now!" I had to admit it! I Laughed a little and then frowned, he kept glancing over his shoulder to something nearby. I looked too, a little bit curious as i kept giggling, there was the fountain were Eugene and me always dropped a coin. I wanted to clap, but then someone or rather something stopped me from doing so.

My smile faded away as I walked just two little steps in direction to the fountain, they were far away, but not that far. I felt… I felt…

Pain.

It was a pain I had never felt before, it was… it was… I just _real._

This pain that was inside my heart was real, was inside of me and was starting to grow as it spread all around my body. I wanted to do something, whatever! I wanted to scream, run or even hit something! But all I was able to do was to stand there unable to stop watching as I trow my hands in the air in his direction.

Even now I don't know why I did that. Maybe because if I did that I was going to be able to stop them, but all I reached was the air, he was so far away from me… and at the same time close enough. Then I saw Eugene, Eugene the love of my life, the man I trusted more, the very reason im here right now in my castle, in my town, with my parents and away from that tower. That same man, was kissing another… another… woman.

_This is not happening_. I told myself.

I noticed as my vision started to blur that Eugene pulled that woman away, I wasn't watching her, I couldn't care less about her, the whole world disappeared around me, I forgot about the night, the stars, the low music of the tavern, Sebastian hand against my shoulder, all I was able to do was watch as I saw Eugene turned in my direction.

It was a second, our gaze met. His lovely chocolate eyes starting back and then, in that second I knew I didn't want to be there as I saw the girl clutched his arm as she didn't want to let him go, I didn't think it twice, I started running away from there, away from Eugene as I left my heart broken all around the place. I swear I hear it. I swear even the girl heard it.

I run leaving everything behind, at least I wanted to do so. Never in my life I have done that, and never I have felt this way. Everything seemed wrong, out of place.

_Wrong. This is wrong._

As I kept running I decided to not go the castle, I wanted to be away from the world. I wanted to be away from him.

_He says he loves you but, really?_

Sebastian voice said inside my head. Oh just stop, please, stop, I started running even faster, I knew he was following me, I run faster and faster, forgetting about Eugene, Sebastian my parents and the world. Then someone catched me, I turned. I almost wanted it to be Eugene.

Almost.

But it was Sebastian, he was panting and so was I but before he could say something I took his hand away from me.

"Leave me alone" I begged trying hard to see his face because of the tears, I wiped them away.

"Rapunzel, listen… I…"

"LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" I was out of my head. Cause this was a bad dream, cause this wasnt happening, then I saw a shadow above his shoulder way too far from us but I knew exactly who was it even from that far.

I breathed in and out and my eyes got wider this- he-he was there, getting closer as my mind went blank for a second. Sebastian look over his shoulder too see what was going on.

"Sebastian, I'm begging you" I said as my voice crack up more and more with every word, just like my heart, he looked back at me. "Leave me alone..."

And then I said something I thought I would never say; my heart broke even more if that was even possible.

"Stop him, I don't want to be near him."

He was coming and I started to walk away backwards, he was running with _all_ his might, but why do I care about that? Why? Why I have to be so naïve? Sebastian was right, and then I heard his voice, in twenty steps he was going to be right in front of me.

"Rapunzel! Wait! Just wait!" He said as he extended his hand in the air, the same way I did a minute ago.

No, please god no. I was mad, I was angry and most of all I was broken I moved an inch back still watching him.

Ten steps.

Sebastian moved an inch in my direction we locked eyes for a moment and nodded slightly.

Five steps.

And then I screamed with all I have left. Why? Why was he approaching?

Because he loves me… _then why he was kissing her?_

"LEAVE! LEAVE EUGENE!" I said unable to move, he was just a few steps now, so close and so far... He stopped on his track the moment I said his name. Then I said in a low voice .I was going to start cyring out loud in any moment now, so all I was able to say was: "Leave. Now."

"Rapunzel listen I-!" He said making his way to me when Sebastian stopped him with a hand on his chest, Eugene didn't bother to look at him, I didn't bother to care about it either.

"Leave me alone." I said suddenly full of anger, my voice a little stronger than before, why he was kissing her?I dont know, and i was not sure if iIwanted to know either. I had never acted this way, but yes! For the first time in my life I really wanted to kick him with all my might, but… but… then I just wanted to run to him I wanted to believe in everything he was about to say, I really did, I wanted him to hold me thigh, I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't move. Because my feelings where a complete mess and I was way to hurt to do so.

"Just listen! Please! I'm begging you!" He said raising his arm in my direction.

I stood there, watching, I was about to nod when Sebastian voice rang into the air.

_Yeah right! He changed. Because of you?_

Eugene eyes brightened as I felt the pain aching in my earth. Crossing my face, making his way trought my body.

_He wants to be out there living adventures!_

I moved an inch in his direction I was about to give up, I really was, I was about to run into his arms I was about to give in those beautiful eyes, I reached for his hand and then…

_Then you have never wondered if he loved another girl? Maybe that girl is out there! Who knows?_

I stopped breathing for a second as our fingers barely touched, and for a moment there I felt all right. But the second faded away.

_As soon as he finds someone who will be willing to go on crazy adventures just as much as he wants too, he's going to leave you._

I pulled away my hand as I saw his clutching the air where it was supposed to be mine a second ago, he opened his eyes as I took a step away. Should I listen? Should I go? What am I supposed to do?

And then I saw the kissing scene in my head, and that was all that it took to make me decide as the tears began to appear in my eyes again.

This is not fair, life isnt fair. Why cant I get my happy ending?

"Listen, listen Blondie _please_." He was going to say something more but I cut him off.

"Stop it!" I said as he tried to get rid of Sebastian. "I was… so naïve, so… so _stupid!"_

"No! no you are not! She started, she was the one who-"

I glared at him. He stopped talking I was so broken that I ignored his eyes, I ignored the pain in my heart I tried to ignore his voice.

I guess life, or at least mine, can't have happy ending. Maybe I deserved not.

But I was not a fool... and then why I have the feeling that im doing the wrong thing? Love can be sometimes so irrational. I was the fool, indeed, i wanted to believe he had change becouse of me?

Tears appeared in my eyes, as Eguene tried to reach my hand I moved an inch away, that hurt, like hell.

"I don't believe you."

And suddeny I was sure of something: Things will never be the same again.

* * *

**Well I was going to post more! but im not home and this is what i have already uploaded!**

**hope you like it, i will post soon the next part! maybe next friday!**

**Review if you feel like it! (:**

Juliet'lovestory.


	9. Kisses, changes, screams and plans

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! I totally understand if you all people have forgot about this story! I really do! Next chapter is going to be in Friday, Im not going to say "I promise" cause now Im sure im not that kind of person, im just not the girl who can keep them, which is a bad thing...

School is HARD and im in the comite of four things, FOUR! I'm dying! Well, Ï enjoy everyminute, but everytime I arrive home all I can think is "I want to sleep all day long" Tomorrow I have two exams and im going to shut up right now because I love writting this.

You are not my psicologist, you are my readers (:

WHO I LOVE =)

So enjoy this little chapter (:

**Disclaimer: I already but the movie, if you look there is a sign that says "Disney" anyway, the second I see mi name in it, I'll tell you.**

* * *

I run in her direction and then I saw Sebastian and Rapunzel far away from me, she wasn't running. She had stopped, _thanks god!_ I was afraid I would never found her. I started running faster, as if my life depended on it. Scratch that, it _depended_ on it. I shouted and throw my hand in her direction, I wanted her to stop, to listen.

Just listen.

"LEAVE! LEAVE EUGENE!"

So listening was not an option? No, It _had_ to be an option, this can be the end of the day, this is not the way I wanted things. I wanted to talk to her, but she kept telling me to leave. Every word was full of disbelief… she was not even angry, she was… sad, confused but most of all she felt betrayed. And I cursed myself from that. Her eyes were full of tears, I wanted them to stop, I wanted her to stop. I wanted to hold her in my arms I wanted to explain everything. But the words denied to come to my mouth as fast as I wanted to.

For a moment there, I saw hope, as she moved an inch in my direction, she reached for my hand, I felt in heaven, she was going to listen, for a moment there I saw light in the end of the tunel. She was too good to be true, but something changed her mind and suddenly I felt air where it was supposed to be her hand.

I opened my eyes wider as I saw her, something changed inside of her. I knew was she was thinking cause I felt her eyes away from me, she was wondering in her mind and that was never good in this circunstances.

I had to do something.

"Listen, listen Blondie please." I said trying to call her.

"Stop it!"

Stop what? I can't stop myself! You are the only thing I care about in the whole freaking world! And you are telling me to stop, hell I'm going to stop! But those words never reached my mouth.

"I was so naïve… so stupid." No matter what, she never used that word, but here she is broken and empty, who am I to judge?

I wanted me dead right now, I wanted to punch Sebastian in his face as he blocked my way from her, but all was able to do was watch her, as she broke apart, I was breaking apart too, cant she see me?

"No, no you are not!" I was the stupid one! "She started, she was the one who-"

"I don't believe you."

Silence, the silence between us was the most awkward thing I had ever experience. She looked hurt, empty and broken, and my brain stopped working as we stood there, doing nothing, then she moved away from me again. Another step. Then she said in a whisper those words I was so afraid to hear. But the silence was so intense that I heard them perfectly.

"I don't believe you…" she repeated now this time she started to cry as she took another step away.

No, no _no_ no **no.** I tried to fight against Sebastian but he just kept blocking my way.

"Go away…" She said in a whisper, I was about to kick Sebastian when I heard her voice, this time anger and betrayed taking over her.

".. _Flynn._"

And with that she started running I could have kick Sebastian out of the way, but I remain there as she disappeared into the night.

"Flynn…" I said in a whisper, Sebastian throw me to the floor, he started to scream but I couldn't care less… she had asked me to stay away, she has asked me to leave her… and I was so not going to obey those things…but the moment she said Flynn…

She never called by that name.

It hurts, it really does. My hand run to my heart like if my hand knew how to make the pain go away. I stood up slowly, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, I didn't know how much time I lied there when I decided to move. So I stood there, emotionless breathing in and out. In and out.

It was the only thing that made sense.

A lonely tear appeared in the corner of my eye, I looked to the starts and blamed them for this. I blinked as I tried to make the pain disappear, go away.

I looked in the direction Rapunzel has run, maybe I could run after her… I was sure she was going to listen to me if Sebastian wasn't there to stop me.

_Go away, Flynn._

The pain increased and I felt like dying in that moment, this was way worst than any pain I have ever felt. When I had died, it all ended in minutes, even seconds, but this pain was just… just… I sighed as other tear dared to appeared and, trying my best, I started walking…in the exact opposite direction.

And I was right, the pain was my only company during the freaking night.

* * *

I hid in the woods, and finally when I was sure no one was following me I crashed in tears, with my legs pulled into my chest, I sobbed trying to catch my breath. I was alone in the middle of nowhere, but I wanst afraid. All I know is that I feel empty, broken, betrayed and I blame myself for all of it. I didnt want to think so I didn't, I just hold to the feelings.

I almost cried myself to sleep that night, forgetting about Sebastian, about the girl, about my parents and my kingdom.

About Eugene.

_Everything is going to be okay_. I said to myself, and with that I was finally able to fall asleep, deep inside something told me otherwise, but I decided to leave the world for a little while.

* * *

The next morning someone kicked me. Instead of being in Rapunzel arms I was kicked by someone, this just can't go worse!

"Ouch…" I said as I sat up, it was Sebastian he was glaring at me. Die. Die die die die die you Sebasteerd! "What on earth do you want, Paul?"

He was watching me from the highs of his height, like I care about a thing in the world right now, I looked around, I was in the middle of a park, kids playing around twirling and dancing, the world was moving...

But my whole world was in stand by, I needed her, I passed my hand trhough my hair, right now she was going to be with her father and mother, and I was there in the middle of the park with…

Then it hit me right in my chest, I moved my hand back to the spot of my heart. I remembered the whole fight the whole night, I felt suddenly empty, I was empty of feelings. Jesus, I wanted to die. I would be glad to be killed right now, I have hurt her… why I had to be such a-

"I need you help, Flynn."

And here is the main problem in person.

_I have a great idea! __Let's kill the guy._

_Now we are getting to an agreement, Flynn!_

_Im the smart one._

I rose up and started to walk away ignoring him, I barely slept last night, and to truth to be told… is that I cried last night. One by one the tears started flowing and in the end I just couldn't help it.

There.

Now you know I cry.

You can laugh, but don't blame me.

I cried! For god's sake! I did! I was going to die today because of that, It had been years since the moment I had cry for the last time, maybe when I was eight or something, even when I heard of Melanie's death I didn't cry a tear, non a single tear! And last night I cried because of Rapunzel, she had changed me in all the possible ways a woman can change a man…

Melanie…

I was going to kill her.

I was going to find her and kill her.

I was going to find her and kill her and Sebasterd in the way too.

What a great plan.

Then I turned to see the sun high in the sky, is was about three in the afternoon. I was going to look for her, but then Rapunzel came to my thoughts again, the pain was increasing in my chest as I remembered last night again, every word, every feeling, every look in her eyes, it haunted me all night and now in the middle of the day her eyes still makes me shiver. I just hated myself. End of discussion. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid those feelings. How do I make this stop?

This was so werid, never happened before.

Sebastian suddenly came out of nowhere blocking my way. Now I really hated the guy, more than ever.

"This is serious!" I stood there, this was an off day for me. I sighed.

"I don't care, really, just leave me alone, cause if you don't I'm going to hit you face till I cant remember what happened last night-just so you know i will always remember- so move! Move you freaking prince MOVE!" I shoved him away; I was trying to figure it out what to do in order to see Rapunzel when I heard him:

"She is lost, Rider."

I froze, what? I turned around.

"You… did you just said, you lost her?" I said as I raised my voice.

"She run away and-"

"Yes! I know she run away! Sebasterd, you are so clever! But what do you mean you lost her? What do you mean she is lost?"

He looked at me for a second before answering. Believe me, it was a long second.

"No one finds her, but relax everything is going to be okay."

Remember that a minute ago I said everything was going to be fine and that nothing could go worst?

Well, forget it.

"She... she is LOST?" Now I was screaming, this was ridiculous! "Oh, thanks Mr. Incredible! You are telling me to relax? You have about five seconds to explain how ond earth did you lose her?"

"Well, its a long story..."

"Four seconds."

The plan of killing him has to wait at least four seconds more. I sighed, everything was going to be fine, I was going to find her, I just wished her frying pan was with her in this second.

"Paul, we've got to do something."

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! You all people really brighten my day!**

**-Juliet'lovestory_**


	10. Unexpected

**I did it! I posted! Finally I did on time! I made this chapter in one hour. And this is, now im sure, my favorite chapter in the whole story!**

**Everything has a twist. Its a long chapter because I have made you wait since forever, so hope you like it.**

**THANKS: to every person who had comented and read my story! You brighten my day! Im so excited about this episode I just have to post it.**

**The chapter is not perfect, but I will arrange it tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I still dont own a thing ): Lets just wait for that to happen.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you mean… she is Lost?"

This guy was a moron. Like a real moron.

"I thought she was going to come back later to the castle, after she was tired enough, so I waited for her all night long outside… but… she never came. I have been looking for her all morning but I just can't find her."

My heart- that was in the freaking floor, crashed and broken and burned in little pieces- started to broke in even more pieces now. This had to be a joke. Suddenly I was so mad with him.

"You… you… YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?" I said raising my voice and my hands in his direction, like if I was about to kill him.

Not a bad idea.

"She's a girl! She needed you! When girls cry you are _not_ supposed to go! What people teach in school these days? Haaaahg I hate to say this but at least you should have followed her!"

"She wanted to be alone and-"

"YES! But that does not mean you are going to leave her alone in god's know where! You-you!" the kids around started to walk away from there, I breathed slowly I was about to commit murder.

"Sorry…"

"Don't say _sorry_! Send all your guards to find her! Tell her parents, move you asshole!" I said as I watched around me, in case I spot a little petite girl walking nearby.

Yes, _right. _

"Already did, my guards are looking all around the place for her, but… her parents… I just told them you took her away for the day."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

He was a stupid boy, I mean that. Now her parents are going to kill me, _me_ not him.

"Don't you see? She is lost!"

"I understand that and I'm blaming you for it! What I don't understand is why on earth did you lied to her parents!"

Then Sebastian came to me took me by the shoulders as he screamed.

"Flynn, is time to _think!_ Stop feeling for a second!"

I pulled him away from me as I focused on breathing in and out. In-out-in-out. Think about what?

"All right, so the reason is…?" I said as I really tried to stay calm. She was lost. She was lost and alone somewhere!

"They are going to freak out, the same way you are doing right now, the last thing they need is to find that their daughter, that used to be lost, now two months later is lost again. Figures!"

I sighed, I wanted the whole kingdom to be searching for her, every person alive should be looking for her in this exact second.

"All your freaking army is looking for her?"

"Every single man I have in this kingdom. Yes."

I stood there for minutes in silence. Thinking and thinking over and over again, then I started thinking crearly;I moved my feelings away. This was not time to feel guilty sad not even worried, it was time to act. She was lost and I was going to find her. No matter what.

"If we don't find her around eight o'clock, I'm telling her parents." I said after a while.

"They are going to kill you! Or worse! They are going to put you in prision, they are going to exile you!" He said as we started walking outside the little park. I could have laughed at the statement, but right now I found it really dumb. Everything around me was just meaningless.

"If that is going to bring Rapunzel back then so be it!"

We stood a moment in silence looking at each other.

"Find her." I said. After a pause I glared at him. "Sebastian, _find _her! I don't care what you have to do to bring her here, I don't even care if it's against her will, are you listening? If she says she doesn't want to see me, I'm not going to see her, if she says she hates me and she doesn't want me near her anymore," and for a second I doubt it. "then so be it, I'm leaving the town the moment she orders me to."

I took him by the shirt and pulled the kid in front of my face. I was afraid of her life. She spent the night alone… anything could have happen.

"Are we clear? Bring._her_."

He nodded, he looked determined too and then without a word more he started running with Marine as I made my way to the opposite direction in order to find Max.

* * *

Finally I woke up, I looked around, for a moment I felt okay, the sun was shining above me and It felt weird to be there in the middle of the woods but I was restless, I even managed to give a little smile and then all came to my mind in a second.

Eugene, the kiss, what I have said… the way he looked at me… now that I was thinking crearly, cause things always look better at morning… he looked really sad, he looked in a lot of pain, what if what he was trying to say was the truth? He run to me, isn't it?

_Yes, he did, but he kissed her, right? you saw them! _Yes, yes I know, a tear escaped from my eye, I decided not to cry anymore, my eyes were puffy and red enough, I could notice even without a mirror, but I didn't care. I sat against a tree trying not to feel, but every second was more difficult, then I realized Mom and Dad should be worried by now, wondering where I was.

It doesn't matter... but,

Pascal! oh my! He spent the night alone! I rose up in a hurry, maybe everybody was worried about me right now, I was a princess!, And my classes... I'm sure they had started a while ago, and then I looked around, surrounded by threes, grass and sun. I passed my hands trhoght my hair and after a second of breathing slowly I managed to say.

"Where Am I?"

I started walking in any direction cause there was no path near by, so I didn't know if I was going depper into the woods or near the town. I sighed. My body hurt, but I was able to manage it very well. I missed my bed, but what it really hurt was my heart, no matter what I just couldn't make it go away. I lost track of time when I finally found a path!

"All right, now… In what direction it would be good to go?" I say looking at both sides, it was a funny thing to see, but I just couldn't smile. I sighed, maybe left? In that moment I saw another woman sitting just a few meters away from me, under a tree in a side of the road. I decided to ask, she was beautiful, when I got closer I realized she had this big blue eyes who cautivated me. When I reached her she finally looked at me in the eye.

"Hey…" she said in a low voice, not looking at me, she was too interested on her hands.

"Hi." I said trying to be polite too, for a reason she looked sad, or angry. "Excuse me, I want to go to the kingdom who is supposed to be here near by?"

That was a moron question, that was my kingdom anyway, the girl smiled.

"In that direction, you will get there in an hours or so."

An hour! Oh my god, how fast can a girl run when she is broken?

"Are you okay? You seem… you know… you look awful"

I tried to smile.

"Yeah… well I should get going, it was a long night."

She nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Men. They can be so mean some times..."

I nodeed, I moved my hand to the spot of my heart.

"I know…"

We both looked at eachother for a second and then she asked, she was sad and angry, now I was sure, so… she had a fight too? Well, I don't know what happened between Eugene and me, what I know is that I don't want to see him. Are we over? Can we be over? What am I supposed to do now? Go back and pretend we are fine?

"Sit! Tell me what that bastard did to you!" I didnt even have time to say something cause she was talking again. "Oh hon, yesterday this man I used to love… just said to me he hated me, he was in love with other girl…"

I sat right besides her, who cares now? I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to figure out what to do.

"That's so sad, I'm sorry, really."

She laughed so hard I thought I had just said a joke.

"Oh Hon, that how life goes. Anyway my name is Melanie."

I tried to smile as Eugene face flashed through my mind, my voice broke for a second.

"Hi my name is-"

"Hon, Hon, please go ahead, please tell me about your night." She said clapping twice. I made a sad face, I didn't want to remember, but I did as memories flashed by and even thought she was a stranger I talked to her.

"Yesterday I found Eugene ki-kissing, kissing another…-"

"Another girl? Boys, they are so despicable! And you are such a cutie! What an asshole." She said with those blue eyes, she was pretty, everybody could see that. Last night I didn't pay attention to the girl who was- but I think she was pretty too. I always new I was not pretty, anyway.

"Don't call him like that…" I said suddenly, unaware of what I had said, of rather_ why _I had said that. She looked at me skeptically.

"She kissed another woman, what are you talking about?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe it was not his intention, maybe I just got there a minute later." I said to the air, he had run so fast to catch me, the look in his eyes, the way he wanted to explain everything… and I didn't let him. Maybe I should listen.

"Yeah… maybe…" She said like she was remembering something, after a minute or two I decided to leave, before going away she said. "You know, you seem familiar…"

"You too! Maybe we have seen each other in town?"

She shrugged moving her hand.

"Next time you see Eugene, hit him in the face, that always works, and… if I were you, I would not listen to him, all boys are liars… well, most of them anyway."

I nodded, she seemed so hurt… and after a second I kneeled besides her and hugged her.

"Melanie, it was so good to talk to you." I said as I rose up and smiled, she managed to smile too, but she was shocked.

"Yeah, see you around little girl." I bowed and left. An hour or so to get to the kingdom. Then I heard her voice.

"You know what? It's about two in the afternoon, wanna go for something to eat.

I looked to the path that I should follow… there was my kingdom, Sebastian, my parents, Pascal and my people… but there was Eugene too… and then I was standing there with destiny in my hands, a day away? How bad it could be?

I looked in the other direction, where Melanie pointed.

"Promise it will be just two hours, then I could walk you to the kingdom." She said, she was not smiling but she seemed a good girl, anyway I didn't know why I had this trange feeling inside of me.

I ignored it.

In the other path, with Melanie, was the adventure, I didn't want to live it without Eugene, but this path didn't have Eugene in it, and that was the only thing that I was looking for right now. I'm going to forget about him, just for a second.

"I know the best place to forget boys, I was going right into that direction."

She was waiting for me to decide, patiently she waited a little bit longer,. I gave in.

"Just two hours, I really have to come back."

* * *

I was in top of Max and after one hour of looking in the city, we decided to look for her outside the kingdom, every guard was looking for her inside of it, so maybe she was outside, I spent three hours more looking for her outside but I didn't found anything, I was going crazy, every time I heard something I thought it was her, and every time Max stopped for a breath I just couldn't help but get angry at him when he was trying his best.

"Sorry Max, I'm sorry, it just that I'm worried…" I said as we stopped to eat some apples near the road, it was getting late, so late and soon enough it was going to be eight o'clock. And in that moment Sebastian was going to talk to her parents about the issue.

"I'm so dead, Max… I just wished she wasn't there, I just wished…" I sighed, the sun was starting to disappear and the afternoon started to get colder. "Let's go boy, I have to find her."

And we started running again, after a few minutes I found a tavern, Max wanted to check inside but I didn't want to.

"Max! Lets go she is not going to be there, but I have run out o ideas I- the tavern! Maybe she is with the thiefs!" She was crazy enought to do so.

Max nodded,we started to get going in to that direction when something called for me, it wasn't that clear, but was my name. Max looked at me with confusion.

"Did you hear that? Someone… Someone said my name!" He nodded, jesus I just hate the idea of him nodding, he is a horse! but he did, I got down and started to look around as Max tried to look in other direction nearby. Again I heard it, a little bit louder, and this time I was sure from who was coming.

"Rapunzel! " I screamed as I desesperatly tired to reach her wherever she was. "Rapunzel! Talk to me, I'm here!"

"E…Eugne…"

"BLONDIE!" I screamed with all my might, running to her voice, I was desperate; I wanted to hold her, to talk to her, to just see her.

She was saying my name again and again, and finally I found her. My stomach was growling, my hand hurt because of the threes and sticks I had to break to get to where she was. My legs hurt because of the riding and my back ached for the position in Max all day long, my heart was worried because of her, but in that second that didn't matter, everything disappeared in the air as I watched her, she kept saying my name and It was then when I realized I was so glad to just see her I didn't care about a thing in the world anymore. The world can end right now.

She was sat under a tree, leaning against it, she had red cheeks and she was looking at her hands, her hair was a little messy, but she looked gorgeous even like that, and just for a little scratch in her dress and the fact she had slept outside all night long, she seemed fine. That was I needed to know. And then I gasped, realizing everything. I almost laughed.

She was drunk.

I looked around but I didn't found anyone there, I sat in front of her, mirrowing her possition, I didn't know what to do or say, and I was not sure she was aware I was there.

"Eugene…" she said again, looking at her hands, it didnt sound like she knew I was there, but I took it like a singal.

I doubt for a second before answering.

"Hey, blondie…" I said in a low voice, waiting for her reaction. She slowly turned her eyes to meet mine, it was like, I don't know if I'm going to be able to describe it, but it was the most beautiful thing and in the same time the most hard and powerful feeling, every feeling you can think in this second was what I saw in her green eyes. And after a second all I saw was: Hope.

"You… you came…" she said as she started to cry I hugged her and she hid her face in my shoulder, grapping my shirt with all her might, her voice was shaking and most of the times what she was saying was hard to get, she was a little drunk, but to me, everything made perfect sense.

"Of course I came, Blondie, I was worried!" I said as I tried to pull her a little bit awa from me to see her face and in that second she stopped crying, so suddenly I was sure that was not normal, she stood up so quickly I had to stabilize her by the elbow. "And here you are drunk…"

And then she hit me, right my face. She _slapped_ me.

"That… that was for you kissing her!" I was in shock.

_She_

Hit

_Me._

Well I deserved it, that and more, but I was stunned. My hand flow to my cheek. She had her hand still in the air, looking at me.

"You kiss her! And I and I… just couldn't think, I didn't want to think, this is your fault! I had to… I had to…" She said looking at her hand then she looked to the sky, sighing.

"You run away…" I said rubbing my cheek, at least she was talking to me.

"YES! Because… because I wanted to forget and then… and then I found…. "

I smiled with sincerity.

"You found a tavern…"

She nodded. Rapunzel drunk? This was another person's idea, cause she was not that type of girl.

"She brougwt mee here… she said she wa going to bring somewing, too me…! To.. too eaat…" She said almost falling again and talking weird, then suddenly she had more energy and was able to stand by her own, but she was as silent as a tomb can be.

"Rapunzel, are you feeling okay?" I asked after a while. Maybe she was about to do what normal people do when they are drunk…

"I'm not fine…" She said in a low voice, then I saw how tear by tear started rolling down her face. And it was my fault.

"I know, let's get you something to eat… you will feel better" I said as I looked around trying to figure it out what to do, take her to the castle like this? Her father was going to erase me from earth.

"You broke me…" She said suddenly, I looked at her and I realized she was a little bit closer to me, she was not angry, not in shock, she didn't even look drunk in that second, she looked broken, just like that. What am I supposed to say? "I'm not all right, I… I want to know, why?"

"You are not feeling okay because you are drunk. Blondie" I said with half a smile. "You will feel better when-"

"Why you kissed her?..."

Oh…

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel, that-I swear! That was not my intention, please… just listen, I should have told you before! But I thought she was dead!" I said histerical, she was dead! A day ago she was dead!

"Who? Her? She was kissing you!" It looks everything she could say was 'kissing' for the moment.

"I know! She was supposed to be dead! And then at the tavern I found her! I was mad at Sebastian first, you know what? Blame him! I just hated the moment he danced with you!" I was so out of topic. Then, after a whole minute- where she had a face that said 'what?' she started giggling.

"Blondie? Are… are you okay?"

"You were jealous?"

I smiled a little bit.

"No… I'm not the jealous type, you know." She started to chuckle even more.

"You were jealous! I always knew it…" After a minute or so we only grinned at each other, but soon her smile fell off her face.

"Why did you kiss her?"

I didn't said anything because I had to choose the right words, after a while I talked, did i choose the right words? No, I just said whatever was crossing my mind.

"Blondie, I need you to believe in me when I'm telling you this: It was my fault that she kissed me, but I promise you for everything I love, I didn't kissed her back, it was just half a second, I just wished I could go back in time, but I can't go back to change things, Im dealing with my actions,, and I know it hurt you but I… I'm sorry, I just… I just want you to believe in me."

And then the most inexplicable thing happened.

She hit me.

Again.

This time she was pushing me with her hands in coffs, trying to hit my chest, I didn't stop her, it didn't hurt that bad, because she was tired and I guess she has the right to do so.

"Then you should have left! " She said hitting me twice.

"I did, I went after you."

"Then you should have said something!" she said hitting me again, every word a hit, she was looking straight to my chest where my heart should be.

"I tried, but Sebasterd got in the way…" I said as I tried not to breathe, again he hit me with just one hand, slowly right in my heart.

"And then why? You didn't run to me and kissed me right in sidewalk? Why you left me by my own?" She said almost talking to herself, I didn't answer.

"Why you didn't follow me?"

"I tried, again Sebasterd stopped me and… and…"

I lost track, standing there watching her head, her hands stopped hitting as she just stood there, close to me, with her forehead against my chest.

"You were mad and you were right to be mad and… yeah you can be as mad as you can because it was my fault… you know what? Is fine if you are mad" She hit me again, this time hard.

"Why you are not complaining? "She said looking to my eyes, she had this beautiful eyes, which were seeking for a response, I sighed.

"I'm a though guy… " She nodded.

"Please tell me to stop…" She said leaning against my chest, she was tired, I just knew it, but I didn't dare to hold her yet, so I just stood there with my hands by my sides. "Please just… I thought I had become a little bit like you, you know?"

"Nice way to change subject…" She laughed a little "But why are you saying that?"

Her eyes meet mine.

"I thought I had gone, you know, a little bit mature. With a kingdom to be ruled and everything, and it has been a long time since I have felt this way, you are always able to do everything you want, every goal in life you have reached it. I wanted to be like that too, I thought I was the same just like you… I didn't want to give in, I wanted to learn, I wanted to know this world, never run away. And then yesterday I run away and cried myself to sleep, I was so immature, I even said the word 'stu…stu-."

She was almost back to normal, a good thing, I sighed.

"Blondie, its fine, you don't have to say it." She nodded against my chest. I was dying to hold her. "And blondie, here between you and me… I cried too yesterday…"

I said with a mock, I wasn't proud of the fact, then she looked into my eyes, she was surprised for the first time. I was surprised by every word she had said so far.

"Really? I don't believe you!" She said with her hands in her mouth.

"I did, horrible thing, indeed, but ah... the point is, Blondie, I'm not as though as people think, and yesterday you didn't act as immature as you think, you acted as any normal girl had acted. Since the begging of times."

She nodded and then she a gasped. So many thing were happening that I didn't want to blink in order to watch her.

"I called you Flynn!" She said that just if like she had said the most horrible thing in the world.

"I know, that's why I didn't follow you."

She hit me twice again.

"Woe woe woe, what was that for?" I said, she was drunk, like really drunk I just hoped she was going to remember this tomorrow.

"That was because you didn't run after me…!" She said hitting me again. "This because you kissed her." Hit hit hit. Ouch, ouch ouch. "And this because you didn't try harder to explain everything to me! And because I just can't-hate-you!"

"What?"

"I can't hate you! I can't! Why? I'm supposed to do that, the girl said that!"

"The girl is nuts."

"She also told me to slap you the moment I saw you."

"So that's the reason."

"And… she told me to hate you…"

I stood there, emotionless, what if she starts to hate me? And then a gasp escaped her mouth, I gasped too, her hands where tracing my face and that was unexpected. I didn't moved closer or away, I was just watching her, like if she were a firework show.

She probably must hate me.

"You don't hate me, right?" I said just like my life depended on it I was holding my breath.

"You are crying…" She said with a low voice and a soft face. It was a fact I was not aware of, her green eyes were sparkling just like if she had found something in me, something worth it. "You are crying… how Eugene? how can I hate you? You died for me, saved me in the tower, you make my day brighter just by the simple fact you exist, you brought me back to my parents and here you are, crying because you think I hate you. I love you, even if you told me you were in love with someone else, even if tomorrow you left me because of that, even if you think I'm a fool, I will still love you tomorrow, I think I will for the rest of my life."

And that was everything I need to hear. She loved me, as Flynn, As Eugene, as a poor and broken guy, as a though one, and she loved me today.

I have a list of kisses with Rapunzel: The most awkward, when her Father and Mother saw us in the street, the first one in the tower, that was a special one. The first time we kissed in a ball, the stolen kiss in the library, that one time she run to my class of poetry just to kiss me in the cheek because she felt like it. The first time we bet kisses; who could reach Max first? Who could learn the whole session first? Who could say more words that started with the same letter? The most amazing thing was that we both always won.

But this kiss is our favorite.

Because it was our first kiss when he both were tired, sad, angry, drunk, confused but above it all broken, and even thought it was by far the most horrible day in life since we both had come here to live, as princess and beau, it was the most emotional one, because with no words, we both agreed we loved each other. When we separated after a few seconds there was no need to speak or to say anything more. I heard a noise, recluntatly I looked over the head of Rapunzel, Max was watching the whole scene and then he lifted up and down his brows.

"Max is over there watching everything.." I said as I smiled. "Mind your business, horse."

She laughed and still hugging me she managed to say hi to Max, after a while I realized it must be by seven o'clock, it was already dark and we had to reach home. She hugged me hard by the middle as I hugged her rubbing her back, she was tired and then I decided to blame me for everything that was going to happen next.

"Eugene, forgive me."

I was about to start another conversation of 'why? I was the stupid one, blablabla' but I repressed myself.

"Its fine, Blondie, now let's go home." She nodded.

"Everything is starting to get weird in this second."

I laughed as Max came closer, he laughed at seeing Rapunzel in that condition, I scolded him.

"Tomorrow I will explain to you what being drunk means… and maybe what hangover is too."

She nodded, but she was not sure ot what she was doing anymore. She was my personal sun, she was all smiles and I was relieved, I felt so good I didn't want to go anywhere, but I had to. I got her in the back of Max, she managed to stay still for a while and then I climbed behind, I was sure she was going to fall sleep any moment.

"I feel tired."

"It's all right, sleep, I will make sure you don't fall." She leaned against my chest as I passed one arm by her waist, keeping her closer to me so she won't fall and with the other hand I had the straps of Max who walked as fast as he could without moving too much. I kissed her forehead, she didn't said a thing so I thought she was sleeping, anyway I wanted to talk to her.

"Forgive me, I didn't want to do it, it just happened…, you are my girl anyway, can you please tell me why I have to be so irresistable? Cause the thing is I just love you, you and no one else..." I said remembering the time in the library two days ago.

"Eugene…" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Mhhh?" I said surprised a little bit but happy she had heard me. Im so soooooooooft lately. I sighed.

"I always knew I was the only one."

I raised a brow but didn't say a thing, and just like if she was just reading my mind she said before falling asleep.

"No matter what, you always come back for me."

* * *

**Hope you like it the same way I do! I always thought watching Rapunzel drunk would be the funniest thing ever! So I had fun.**

**And no, this is a happy chapter, not the happy ending, my friends.**

**Well review if you feel like it! It would totally make my day!**

**With love:**

**-Juliet'lovestory-**


	11. Consequences and bad ideas

**Hello! **

**Im still alive! Well this is a new chapter of this story I have come to love. I loved every review that you posted! and thanks to somone named MO.I decided to update today!**

**I hope you had a great valentine's day by the way. Mine was not that good, but I wish yours was.**

**If you have an Eugene out there, I think you did have a great day.  
**

**Disclaimer: Im not the owner of Tangled. Swear.**

* * *

I have looked everywhere, in every single part of this town and Rapunzel was nowhere to be found, I could spot Eugene far away from me asking people, looking for her too. Suddenly, three hours later I didn't see him anymore, Marine couldn't find a trace of her and I was starting to get really desperate.

What is going to happen if we don't find her?

Relax Sebastian, we will find her; no one is going to hurt her… right? Jesus, and I was the one to blame for this. Who leaves a girl alone in the middle of the night? Girls with broken hearts are very… very… impulsive, what if…

What if she committed suicide? What I if she did something to herself? What if another guy…

"Sir." Peter, one of my guards came to me. "There is still no trace of her we-"

"Keep looking!" I said as we passed the library, I remembered the time we went to the library. She bought a book for Flynn, I believe she never gave it to him. Never had the chance…

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed and before he went away I stopped him.

"Peter, was time it is?"

"I believe is seven O'clock, your majesty."

I nodded and he left. One hour, just one hour more and I was going to tell her parents, as Flynn ordered me.

I looked around watching the palace far away from me now.

"Flynn, hurry up…"

Then it hit me. If he came with her, Rapunzel's parents are going to love him even more. At least the Queen, but it seems to me that the Kings is accepting Flynn too. And I just can't let that happen.

I needed a plan, then something came to my mind.

* * *

Finally we made to the village, Rapunzel was asleep and Max was tired, we entered the city at nine something, it was pretty dark and some light hanged outside some houses. Some people was outside but in general everything was silent. I sighed, by now I was sure her parents knew about what had happened, as I told Sebastian to do.

They are going to kill me. It wont matter if I found her. The first time they were both- yeah even the King- grateful with me, but this time I am sure they are going to be angry, cause this time I was the reason why she left. Even Gabriel is going to be angry, her sweet mother, if she was against me, I could start saying goodbye.

Rapunzel moved her head making me fall again in reality, Max started to walk to the direction of the castle. He was silent too, he knew something was about to happen, good or bad so he tried to make it last. The next two minutes the only thing that crossed my mind was Rapunzel, as I examined her under the moonlight. Her nose, with freckles if I watched carefully, her lips so pink I could tell she never used make up, I liked her that way. Her hair, now so short and color chocolate, I smiled, I remembered her with golden hair, twirling around, she never recriminate me for cutting her hair and I was glad for that. And her eyes… even if they were closed now I could say that was the most mesmerizing thing about her. They were huge, brilliant and-of course!- full of energy.

Finally we made to the entrance, like half a dozen of aliens where outside the castle, in the moment they spotted us they run into the palace. Just one of them came to us.

"Are you all right?" He asked worried. "Is she okay?"

I nodded, he helped me with Rapunzel, then when I was back to my own feet, I carried her. Keeping her close to me, I sighed.

"Are her parents..." I started trailing off. No time to get scared, Eugene. "Are her parents aware of this?"

He nodded, he was worried I could see that, but not for me.

"By now, I'm sure one of our guards had told me you came here, Our Highness told them about eight O'clock"

Just like I told him… I just wished I could have been faster. Scratch that, I just wished I had never seen Melanie. She was the problem, not me. But who cares now?

"All right, let's go inside then, shall we?"

He nodded and then he pointed to Rapunzel with his head.

"What happened, Sir?" He said with a mortifying voice. "We couldn't find her anywhere, we were thinking the worse, but here you are!"

I smiled in the direction of Rapunzel, for him, she looked a little bit tired, with her dirty clothes and pale face. For me she looked like a gorgeous angel.

"She run away…" He opened his eyes, in shock.

"Why, sir?" His voice filled with concern. "Course if I'm not-"

"She is a girl, she has the right to run away when a guy breaks her heart don't you think?" And then I started making my way to the castle.

Two guards opened the gates as I walked in, the whole castle was filled with Aliens everywhere, and I was aware every person there was watching me now, some with relief, some of them with concern. I sighed. Why I have to be the center of all? I walked to the thrones chamber, where I was sure Mom and Dad were waiting for me…

"We made it, Blondie…" I said as I looked the closed doors with fear, two guards stared at us before opening them, they were both angry. "Well at least you, Blondie."

Breathe.

In. Out. In. Out

Everything is going to be fine, I'm Flynn Rider and I'm sure an excuse is going to come to my head in any second. Everything is going to be just fine. I looked at Rapunzel that seemed so comfortable... in peace, just like she knew everything was going to be perfect.

_And then why I have this feeling… that is not?_

The doors closed behind me, I looked around the room, there were only five people. Two aliens, Sebastian, Gabrielle and the King…

The reactions?

All of them sighed in relief as they saw Rapunzel in my arms, alive and back in the castle again. In just one piece and soon able to talk and walk. I would have laughed but I managed to stay calm.

Suddenly her father started yelling, Sebastian, who was smiling at me, became worried, and Gabrielle just walked to my direction to hug her daughter.

What happened next?

I think I shall not tell you, it is painful, it is crazy and above it all.

Unfair.

But I think is not going to be a good story without that part, right?

"Who on earth, do you think you are Flynn Rider?" Her father yelled at me, I didn't want to talk, but god's must hate me, because he was waiting for a response.

"It was never my intention, Sir." I managed to say.

"Never your intention! It is _never _your intention! First you steal our crown, then you act like if the world where yours! You committed a lot of crimes, Flynn Rider, and you were forgiven of all of them because you brought my daughter back to us. I forgave you!I wanted to believe that you were a good man!"He said motioning to me.

Not a soul dared to breathe or say anything.

"I just-"

"I should have known better. A thief and a liar, that's what you are!"

"Sir, if you let me explain!" I said still holding Rapunzel with all my might. Gabrielle rushed to his husband side, to calm him, but it didn't worked.

"Explain? What Exactly, Rider?" He said hissing. "That you went in the middle of the night to a Pub to just cheat on my daughter?"

I was stunned, he knew? I looked to Sebastian, he had a half smile on his face. Even Gabrielle stopped to watch me.

"You bastard-" I said in his direction In a low voice, die! Go and throw yourself off a cliff! "Your majesty, that didn't happen, I swear!"

"Eugene…" Finally Gabrielle was talking, she was not mad at me, but neither happy. "What happened?"

"Does it matter? He betrayed her." The king said in her direction, like if he could not believe what has happened to her wife. "Rapunzel run away because of him! Who knows what could have happened!"

"I know." She said in a decided tone. "But she is all right."

The king was stunned, but that didn't make the angry mood go away.

"That does not make him any less guilty."

She slowly nodded.

"I know"

"I'm not asking for that." I said in a decided tone both of them looked at me. "For me that Rapunzel is all right is more than enough."

"And she is fine thanks to you." Gabrielle was half smiling. "You brought her again-"

"All right?" Sebastian suddenly opened his foolish, idiotic, unwise mouth. If gazes could kill, he would be dead twice. Queen and King stared at him. I just hate him so much right now… "She is unconscious! Her clothes are dirty and to me she looks a little bit pale. She is everything but all right. She needs rest."

"Who you think you are to say what needs to be done?" I said in his direction. He betrayed me, I accept the fact that we were not friends and now that's the way it is going to be. Cause it doesn't matter that he was looking for her too, he told her parents about the kiss, the half a second kiss I shared with Melanie. They are never going to believe in me!

"You are no one to decide either, Rider." Her father said in a harsh tone. "Lightwater, please take my daughter to her room, one of my guards will show you the way."

I saw how Sebastian nodded and made my way to me with a smile on his face and when he was close enough he asked in a whisper.

"How did you find her?" I moved an inch back, I didn't want him to have her, but I could not refuse if I wanted things to go well.

"…traitor, you betrayed me" I said in a whisper too, my voice full of anger. He chuckled. I always thought I didn't hate anybody, cause of all feelings hate is a big word... right now he is the guy.

If he died tomorrow, I would throw a party.

Wow, I wanted to kick the guy so much it really took over my strength to not do it.

"Everything is allowed in war and love." He said almost singing, he lifted his hands in my direction. "I will take her from here" He said that loud enoug for her parents to hear.

"You lied to them" I stated. "and you are so fucking wrong if you think this ends here." I said with a decided tone.

"Flynn…" He said as I, against my will, gave Rapunzel to him. He managed to carry her and when she was all right and comfortable as a girl can be in his arms, we both stared at each other. With so much anger and hate I was sure it was almost palpable, I bit my tongue, I didn't want things to go worse. "This _already_ ended."

When the doors were closed again I looked to her parents, the only ones in the room now.

We were in silence, so much silence I was about to go crazy so I decided to talk.

"Your majesty, things didn't work out as I planned yesterday I-"

"Obviously."

"-but if you could just hear… understand what happened."

"There is no need." The king sat in his throne, he was tired and her wife petted his hair. "Sebastian told us everything."

That bastard…

"He lied." I stated, both of them looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah? You could be lying too as far as I know" The king said.

"Touché." I said half smiling then it vanished. "But you have to believe in me."

"I want to believe in you" Gabrielle said with hard tone, now I didn't understand. Why she was acting like that? Her of all people? "But if you loved our daughter so much, why she run away? If he lied… there was no reason to Rapunzel to leave."

They both waited for a response, I sighed, in order to be with her I was going to tell her parents about Melanie.

It is worth it. She was worth it.

"I can explain." I said as I approached, when I was close enough I started talking. "There used to be a girl, all right, but years ago. Her name was Melanie."

They looked at each other and then back at me.

"We used to be together, but then I just realized I wanted to move on, I didn't want to be with her anymore, so we talked, and in the end I left her."

"Why" The king asked, I was about to talk when Gabrielle stopped me.

"Please continue." She said in a soft voice. I nodded, I almost smiled, I didn't want to touch that part of the story.

"A year passed or so and then I found out she was dead, years passed since the last time I heard of her. I believed she was dead, and just two nights ago I found Melanie in a tavern. Here in the kingdom. We agreed to meet again, I mean, she was dead! And then I saw her alive, so I needed to know how, right? She had a story to tell. So we agreed to see each other again, just one more time. When we did she kissed me. Why? You should ask her! The thing is… that the kiss didn't even lasted a second, but Rapunzel was in the wrong moment... When I wanted to explain… she was too hurt to even listen."

"But-"

"I'm not blaming her." I said with a decided tone cutting him off. "I was the careless one. That's all. _I_ should have known better."

The king raised a brow. Please, god if you love me please help me on this one!

"What about Sebastian? Why should I believe you? Why should he be lying?"

This was the hardest part because I lied. Not because I liked him, it was just because thing were just wrong. Why I would want to start another fight?

"He was with Rapunzel when that happened. Maybe he thought the same as her, maybe he thought I was cheating on her. But I was not. It was _only_ a kiss."

Gabrielle nodded and the king breathed slowly.

"And why my daughter does not know about this girl?"

I shrugged, I was sure of that part at least.

"She is not important anymore. The kiss Rapunzel saw was a mistake." I tried to find the words in my head to say the last part of this story. "I love your daughter, and she is everything I need and the only girl I want to be with. Melanie is not part of my life anymore, alive or not. Rapunzel is. And I'm going to mend myself for everything. Im just asking you to believe in me"

"Why?"

"She does." was my answer.

Gabrielle smiled in my direction but the king was not even close to believe in me, but something in his eyes changed, I was sure, maybe they are going to believe in me now? To forgive me?

"You love her?" Her father said, I nodded and Gabrielle chuckled. Even I smiled.

"More than you can ever imagine, your highness." I said in a decided tone, The Queen smiled and then she hugged me in a maternal way.

"I was worried about both of you, thanks for bringing her back."

I smiled.

"My pleasure."

Who said this was the end, Paul?

_Good one Flynn!_ You made it. You made it, you made it! I could have danced all around, but cool as I am I limited myself to smile. However, the king looked over my head, ignoring me for a second.

"Funny." That voice… I knew it so well I didn't need to see the person, but I did anyway.

I turned just to find out Melanie was standing in the middle of the room, with a beautiful purple dress and long hair, she had a sad smile so fake even I could tell that. I was in shock and what the hell she was doing here,anywhay?

Whatever the reason, it is not good.

"Who are you?" The king asked in surprise. This _can't_ be good, I wanted to answer first but the words never reached my mouth.

"I'm Melanie" She said with a bow and then she cracked a smile. "And I am Flynn's wife."

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Im going to update as soon as I can! But that can take at least a week. Lately school as been harder than ussual!**

**Review If you feel like it and thanks to every person who has read my whole story. I think Im not grateful enough:**

**LilRockerStar**

**Unicorn101 (HI!) jeje  
**

**JazzGirl123**

**Lymairoz**

**ThatChickWithTheHair1**

**_You have been always here!_**

**And of course to _every_ person who was commented_ (:  
_**

**-Juliet'lovestory-**


End file.
